For the sake of my aniki
by xUchihacest
Summary: Is Izuna going to save Madara from the devil's eyes? Rape and Abuse. lemon, torture Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Hashirama Senju, Mito Uzumaki. MadaHashi TobiIzu TobiMito
1. Flood

**Tobirama 21 years old**

 **Hashirama 24 years old**

 **Izuna 18 years old**

 **Madara 23 years old**

 **Mito 20 years old**

 **Kawarama 20 years old**

 **Itachi 19 years old**

 **Shisui 19 years old**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **Flood**_

Madara had always been protecting Izuna with the sake of his life. Whenever they were little, and Izuna hurt himself, Madara would run as fast as he could to bring medicine and heal his little ototo. They had a really special and deep brother relationship. Now it was Izuna's duty to protect his aniki.

Madara was in realtionship with that senju brat, Hashirama. He was really happy when Hashirama was around and you could always spot his bright smile. Of course, Izuna has noticed that and loved the feeling of his brother being happy. But there was one problem. The little brother of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju. He hated the Uchihas. He had been doing everything possible to separate their relationship. Luckily, without success.

It was April, the spring just came. Madara was so happy that Hashirama had proposed to him. They were going to marry in several months. But because of that excitement, he had forgotten to close the bath sink for 24 hours, when Izuna wasnt home but to his friends. So...there was a big flood . Izuna came home.

"Brother? Brother, where are you?" he felt how his socks got wet and looked down. "Flood?!" he hurried to chek what was going on. When he reached the bathroom, he saw the flood soaking from water.

"Damn"he thought. "Brother must have forgotten to close the bath sink" he didnt got angry or anything. He felt really amused. His silly brother.. he always was being kind of 'stray'. Izuna got some clothing and started absorbing the water with it. A few seconds later, the door rang.

"Coming" yelled Izuna. When he reached the door and opened it, he saw the face of Madara and Tobirama. That brat, Tobirama, what was he doing here? Madara seemed pretty good, so there was no need to worry.

"Dont worry,brat. I was just giving a lift to your aniki" a grin appeared on his face.

"Asshole" mubmled Izuna.

"Did you say something?" questioned Tobirama.

"No" said straight and looked to his brother.

"Brother.. we got a flood.. i guess you had forgotten the bath sink, and now everything has got soaked. I tried to absorb the wather with few clothing but it doesent help at all. We would need to have it repaired by someone.

"Damn! Sorry for that trouble Izuna, but since Im going to marry the Senju, we might be able to stay there for a several days, i guess?"

"Alright." Tobirama agreed, but deep inside him he despised the Uchihas, he would give anything his brother and that filthy whore to break up. But then an idea came into his mind. It was the perfect plan to make them split.

The Uchiha brothers packed up their sacks. Tobirama was waiting them in front of the house in his car. Before leaving Izuna reminded his brother to call some company, so they could arive as fast as possible to their home. Madara told him to not rush and that Hashirama has some friends working such job. In fact, Madara was kind of happy. Because of that flood, now hes going to stay in his lovers house.

"DING DING" the bell rang and Hashirama opened the door.

"Madara" he was surprised.

"Hey love. Our house .. got .. um .. flooded and its soacking from everywhere. I guess we can stay here?" Madara was looking him deep with his onyx eyes.

"Yes!" agreed loudly the Senju. "Would be pleasure!"

"Yuck!" though Tobirama, whereas Izuna was watching them so pleased. His brother was really happy, wasn't he?

When the Uchihas got in, they headed to their new rooms. Madara was going to be in the Hashirama's but .. Izuna in that brat's one.. He wasnt pleased at all. But when he saw the happy face of his brother, he couldnt help but give up.


	2. Water and TV

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **Water and TV**_

It was Firday night and Hashirama was planing to go on a date.

"Ototo" pleaded Madara, "tonight im going out with Hashi, i hope you won't be mad staying alone, right? After all, Tobirama is going to stay with you."

"Its fine, take your time and enjoy yourself"

"Ah, im so glad that you don't mind staying alone with Tobi , i know you two don't get along so well.. " said Madara with a sad face.

"As long as he doesen't make some stupid jokes around, we won't argue, i promise" laughed Izuna.

Hashirama came down from the stairs and made some gestures to Madara to come. Both of them headed to the entrance door. Madara turned back and waved at his little brother as he was sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Izuna waved back. Both of the male went out.

"So.. im left alone with that Senju brat, i hope he doesen't make any problems." though Izuna to himself.

Tobirama was sleeping in his room, it was quite a good start. Izuna and Tobirama would always go and fight for something stupid. Both of them were so different. Izuna was bright and kind. He loved helping people. His bright personality would make everyone feel warm. Whereas, Tobirama was kind of reserved person. He wasnt out-going like the little Uchiha. He would be cold and strict.

It was already late, around 11 pm and no lights were on, since Izuna liked to watch Tv on turned of ones. He was watching some documental film. He enjoyed scientific films. He heard steps coming from upstairs. The Senju have woken up. Tobirama passed through him, not saying anything or doing anything.

"Really good start, im surprised" thought Izuna. But actually there was something else in Tobiramas mind. He was planing how could he humiliate Izuna, so that Hashirama would hate him and throw them away from their home. He went to the kitchen to take some water. When he got the bottle he turned around so he would be able to face the Uchiha now lyingdown to the sofa. How dare to lie? He got a closer look. He was a bit shorther than Tobirama, around a half head or so. The bangs were covering his beautiful onyx eyes. His hair seemed pretty soft.

Suddenly Tobirama felt hard and hot. Some images appeared in his head. How Izuna would suck him off. It was weird because he wasn't gay. But he didnt mind the pleasure, since he hadn't fucked anyone from weeks.

Tobirama Senju smirked.

He started walking towards Izuna.

"What are you watching, brat? " asked the white haired man.

"Some documentary film. Does it bother you? I could stop it if you want."

Hearing those words Tobiroma got even harder. Imageing that voice and those lips screaming his name just made his mind explode. But he managed to calm himself.

"No, im fine by it." he moved to him and sat beside Izuna.

Izuna was quite shoked that the Sendju didn't start any argue. It was strange for him being so ..calm and .. polite. He would normally call him a jerk or with some other mean words, curse him and go away. But now.. it was different. He even sat near him!

Tobirama felt a sweet scent. It was coming from Izuna. It smelled like chocollate. Probabbly was the shampoo he had been using. And that was the ending point.

"You are actually really cute, you know that? " said Tobirama, as he was getting close to Izuna.

"What are you doing? Get lost!"

"Get lost? Its my house, kid. You know that, don't you? It also means here are ruleing my rules, right?" said playfully the white-haired man.

"What the hec-" and Izuna was cut off by a hot pair of lips pressing his own. Tobirama.. he .. he was kissing him? Seemed disgusting but as soon as the Senju fighted for dominance he started to enjoy. Yet he knew it was wrong.

"Get away from me!" yelled the Uchiha and pushed him away , standing from the sofa on his feet. "Whats wrong with you?! Are you gay?!

"Me, gay? Ha! How funny" Tobirama was talking as he holded his head on his hand with a smirk. "You are the one who looks like a girl, and would be a great fuck"

"Excuse me?" Izuna was surprised. Now the Senju was standing in front of him. He was really muscular and tall.

Tobirama caught Izuna for the wrists and threw him on the wall. With the other hand he turned off the TV, so he could hear the shorter boy's whimps.

"What are you doing, you jerk?! Let me go!" whimped Izuna.

"What does it seem like im doing, cutie? Im enjoying myself."

"Youre sick! I will scream! A-" and he was shut up by a kiss, again. One of the hand of Tobirama was holding him in peace, whereas the second would travel down to Izunas pants. The Uchiha would move desperately in attempt to escape that strong grip of Tobiramas.

"AH" yelled Tobirama when Izuna had bitten his tounge. He had to let go of the little brat because of the pain. Izuna tried to run but his ankle was grabbed and pulled down, eventually he fell. Now he was lying on his back with the Senju on top of him.

"You little whore!" Tobirama slapped him.

Tears started drowning down through Izunas cheecks. What was going to happend next? Rape? No, no way! He couldnt let this happend.

Tobirama held the little Uchiha in peace so strong that was causing Izuna a real pain.

"Please, stop" cried out Izuna.

"Why are you crying, sweetie?" Tobirama licked the tears from his cheeks. "You're too beautiful to be in pain. Lets give you some pleasure, shall we?"

"Wh-what?" he felt how Tobirama now had really removen his jeans and was left only in boxers. He tried again to get away from his grip but unsucessfully. The hell was coming.

Tobirama removed his jeans as well. You could be able to see his harden member just trough the boxers. He was really big and if it was coming the same thing as Izuna thought, the pain would be unbeliavable.

"No! No! No" protested Izuna.

"Oh, come on! It would be fast, i swear!" Now Tobiramas member was pointing out. Izuna started to cry harder as his boxers were being removen.

"Please, please, don't , I beg you. I would do everything you say. "

"Everything you say?" thought Senju. "Then why dont we have a deal?"

"A deal?"

"If you want to stay here with your shitty brother, you are going to allow me to play with you everytime i want."

"WHAT?! THERES NO WA-" and he shutted up. He remembered his beloved brothers expression when they moved to the house. He rememberd how whenever they played and he got hurt, Madara would run as fast as possible just to kiss the wounds and tell him everything would be alright. Or when he was sick and he took care of him for 5 days. Madara didn't turn up to his work because of Izuna. Izuna felt like he was in big faveour of his brother. So he nodded.

"Alright, i would do everything you say." agreed Izuna and sobbed.

"Thats a wise choice, cutie. Now relax if you don't want to be hurt, I won't prepare you. I like it.. hard and rough." The last three words that came ouf from the Senju's mouth seemed really threating. He told them really slow in case the Uchiha didn't understand.

Tobirama grabbed Izuna by the hips and thrusted his membed inside him. Izuna cried out loudly but he put his hand on his mouth so he would be more quiet. The thrusts became deeper and faster. Blood started drowning down.

"Oh, so you actually really are a virgin, arent you? " smirked Tobirama. "I feel so special that im your 'first one'" grinned Tobirama and he laughted eavily.

"Just didn't you finish already, bastard?!" said Izuna trough whimps and sobs. His member was actually harden too , but he pain was greater.

"You don't seem to enjoy. Lets fix it, cutie." Tobirama grabbed Izunas member and started to stroke it fast up and down.

Izuna felt weird. The pain was dissapearing slowly and he started to enjoy it. He felt dirty, disgustind, bad.

"You like it whore, don't you? " purred Tobirama into his ear.

Izuna threw back his head. Was he really a whore? He definetely felt like one. No soon he started to moan and pant. Bad. _Really bad_ , he thought.

 _Im so weak, i deserve to die. That Senju is a pure evil. I hate him, i hate him!_ thought Izuna.

With those thoughts he came, no soon Tobirama came as well but inside him. His hot semen spread around Izuna. The little boy felt disgusting.

Tobirama pulled out his dick from Izunas entrance.

"Thansk for the great fuck, whore. You seemed pretty tight and amazing. I hope we repeat it sooner," Tobirama kissed Izuna to the cheeks just to make him mad.

But Izuna didn't feel mad. He was lying to the floor. He felt broken, cold and sad. He just wanted his precious aniki and his warm hugs.

Izuna curled into a ball, and started crying heavily.

Tobirama just walked away and headed back to his bedroom upstairs for some sleep.

* * *

Izuna was left on the floor for half an hour. He was sobbing and shivering. But he remembered that soon his brother should come home. So he got up, whipped away his tears and went to wash himself in the bathrom.

When he stepped inside, he turned on the hot water. Almost boiling one. He hated himself for lettin Tobirama doing such things to his body. He though the burning water would remove the dirt. He didn't have any facial express. He was numb. Only the hot water was runing down to his body.

When Izuna was done, he got the towel and wrapped it around himself. Then get dressed and headed to his bedroom. The bedroom wich he was sharing with Tobirama. He would prefer sleeping on the sofa, even if there was a lot colder than upstairs, but he didn't want to make his aniki sad. So he continued to walk to his room. When he opened the door he saw Senju sleeping peacefuly. He hated him. He seemed so calm and relaxed, like nothing has ever happend. As he was passing by he was looking him with so much hate.

Izuna laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Tears started to go down, overthinking all that what happened little before. He was so weak. So, so weak.

The little Uchiha was tired of all the things that had happened, so he fall asleep fast.

Around 4am he heard a slam and woke up. It was Madara and Hashirama, they were drunk and laughing out loudly. Madara seemed really happy. Izuna smiled. Unfortunaltelly, Tobirama has woken up as well. Izuna tried to avoid his eyes and turned back to his side.

"Brat, i know you're awake. Come here." Izuna didn't respond.

"Hey , brat. I know you're awake. Come here unless you want me there." Izuna shivered. What did he want again? Wasn't it enough for today.

He heard Tobirama standing from his bed and heading towards him. He started sobbing.

"Turn around." Izuna did nothing.

"I said turn around!" Tobirama grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around by force. He met his teary eyes. The Senju didn't feel any empathy, tho.

"Suck me off."

"What?!" asked shokedly Izuna. "Our brothers came back, we can't do it! Leave me alone, wasn't it enough for today?!"

"No, and i said suck me off, so you are going to listen me." Tobirama grabbed Izuna by the hair and pulled him out of his bed on his knees, in front of himself.

"Open your mouth"

Izuna did nothing.

"So, we are going to protest , you little whore. Aren't we?" smirked Tobirama. He slapped hard the brat against his cheeks and his head almost turned to 180 degrees. "Are you going to open that shitty mouth of yours or im going to force it?"

Izuna opened his mouth slowly with fear. Tobirama removed his boxers and pointed out his dick.

"Suck"

"I dont know how" answered Izu.

"Just catch it with your arms, move them and then take it in your mouth"

Izuna grabbed his member and started stroking it. Tobirama let out a few moans. He seemed to enjoy it. Then Izu took the tip of the cock and put it in his mouth. It was salty. _Disgusting_ , he thought.

Izuna continues sucking slow, but Tobirama needed more. _A deepthroat would be good_ , he thought. So he caught the little boy's head and pushed it harshly towards him. Izuna had no choice but to gag. It seemed that the Senju enjoyed causing pain to that kid. The tears and whimps were more satisfying than the whole blowjob and fuck. He felt at his end and he was going to cum. He blew inside Izunas mouth and told him to swallow. The Uchiha was ready to throw up but the elder male told him to not do it, unless he wants to be beaten up. Izuna had no choice but to swallow. He felt so disgusting, the taste was awful. He trembled from the taste.

"You know what Izu, you're not just good from behind, but in front aswell." the white haired man chuckled.

Izuna avoided the eye-contact and got up , crawling to his bed. He was even more tired, he wanted to sleep , if it was possible, for the rest of his life. He wanted to escape so badly, but his love for his aniki was too big. He would sacrafice himself for the sake of his nii-san. And so he did.

Tobirama got back to his bed and fell asleep as fast as he could.

* * *

 _ **HELLO GUYS :D I hope it was a good one, since my english is not so good. i probabbly made some grammar mistakes :/ Please leave a rivew ^^ Kisses and hugs xoxo**_


	3. Boyfriend nightmares

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **Boyfriend nightmares** _

The rest of the night passed peacefully. Izuna wasnt bothered any more by Tobirama.

It was 8:00 am and Izu got woken up by seductive smell. It smelled like.. pancakes, his favorite breakfast. Until that happened last night. All his world have collapsed, broken into milion pieces.

Tobirama got woken up from the smell as well. " _Mmm_ " satisfying moans came out from his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and glared at Izuna. He was with his back at him, seemed like he was sleeping. Tobirama got up, put some grey sweatpands and a yellow T-shirt wich mached his face-features perfectly. He headed to the kitchen. When he was there Madara asked him where Izuna was.

"He's sleeping upstairs."

"Im going to chek him, he always loved pancakes." replied Madara.

The bigger Uchiha started going to the bedroom where his little brother was. Weird why his ototo didn't come downstairs first. He remembered when he was little, at age of 5-7, still being in the kindagarden, how he would run for the pancace breakfast. With honey or caramel. Even if Madara hated honey, he would buy just a jar of it for his baby-brother. Madara stepped into the room.

"Izuna, are you awake?" asked Madara. No answer came. He bended down and shook his shoulder.

"Weak up, its breakfast time baby-brother." and then Izuna turned around. Madara's heart broke. His ototo's eyes were red and teary. Was he crying? Why?

"Ototo.. " started Madara "were.. were you crying?" a nod from Izuna came.

"Whats wrong?!" Izuna wanted to tell him so badly but remembered that evil Senju. For the sake of his brother, he had to deal with all the pain alone. There was no doubt that if Izuna told the truth, Tobirama would make his life hell. Morefore, his aniki's.

"I.. i was just having a bad dream."

"You never had. Guess it's your first time?" smiled his brother.

"Yea.. first nightmare." Izuna rubbed his eyes. "Nothing important."

"Okay then, put some clothes and we are waiting you downstairs with Hashirama and Tobirama."

When the llittle raven boy heard Tobiramas' name he was ready to throw up remembering last night. Images of last night were wildly spreading into his mind, so vivid, so painful.

"Okay" he responded quietly.

Madara went back to the kitchen where Hashirama and Tobirama were sitting on the table. Hashirama had already eaten 2 of the pancaces.

"Hashi! You were supposed to wait us all!"

"But we already are all here."

"You baka! My little brothers upstairs."

"Haha! Well atleast i tried!" laughted out loudly Hashirama.

"Baka, you only tried to find and excuse, didn't you?" Madara was ready to kiss him.

"Mmm.. Dara.. "

Izuna was already down and a small smile appeared on his face, unfortunatelly Tobirama saw that and wanted to kill both of the Uchihas.

"Hey Izuna." greeted Tobi with a smirk.

"Oooh Izuna! How did you sleep?! I hope my idiostic brother didn't bother you!" Hashirama glared at his little brother.

"No, he didnt. It was fine." smiled brightfully Izuna.

 _Damn that Uchiha, he's good at pretending, lets see where is his breaking point._

Izuna and Madara sat on the table and everyone started eating. Hashirama and Madara were talking all the time, unlike Tobi and Izu.

"Hmm.. ototo, you're not eating, is it because of the nightmare?" asked Madara.

 _Nightmare? That brat has told him!_

"No aniki. It was just a dream after all, i just don't feel hungry"

 _So he lied him he was crying because a nightmare, how sweet._

"Guys.." started Tobirama "actually .. um.. we are couple." said shysly Tobi. He was a good actor.

Izuna was going to choke. He almost didn't die when he heard that sentance coming from the Senju's mouth. _WHAT?!_

Tobirama saw the facial expression of Izuna, who was sitting next to him.

"What? Don't be so surprised. We should have told them some day, _baby_."smirked Tobirama, but in truth deep down he was dying from pleasure.

"Ohhh! REALLY!? " Madara seemed so excited.

"Why you didn't tell us earlier" Hashirama asked.

"Well.. you see.. Izu didn't feel comfortable and he hided it till now."

"Since when are you together?" wow Madara was so excited that even Izuna couldnt belive. But he couldnt blame his nii-san. He didn't know the truth.

"For 2 months." Tobirama told.

Izuna couldnt take it anymore. His eyes were getting teary and he was going to brust in tears every moment, so he stood up and went to the bathroom in case to hide his face.

"Hm?" Madara was surprised.

"Dont worry. He just didn't like tha fact i told you the truth. He's a bit of excited as well, Im going to chek him, you continue to eat, alright?"Tobirama smiled.

"Yea, take your time." His older brother smiled.

Tobirama got up from the table and followed Izuna. He heard chuckles from his back, Hashirama and Madara were kissing. _So disgusting._

Izu couldn't hold anymore his tears, so he started crying. He was in the bathroom in front of the mirror.

 _I am so weak. Why am i even alive? I guess it is because of my brother. But .. if it continues like that, i wouldn't be able to hold it and im going to break down. But why.. why did that Senju lied? Does he like to see me suffer. He's pure evil. A monster, no, no .. he's the devil!_

Izuna was really broken. His heat was like stabbed with the most sharp blade. He looked again in the mirror and saw the Senju's face. He turned back. He was so angry and hurt. He grabbed Tobirama by the T-shirt.

"You piece of shit. Why would you lie to them? I don't get your point!"

"What's wrong, _baby._ Didn't you agree on doing everything in case keeping that stupid relationship between our brothers?" Izuna looked down. Tobirama was telling the truth, he was absolutely right. Tobirama tried to reach Izuna, but he slapped his hand.

"Don't. you. ever. try. to. do. this. again. Understand?" the whit- haired man was watching Izuna with threating look.

"YOU-" and Izu was cut off with a slap from the Senju.

"Didn't i tell you something?!" Tobirama grabbed Izuna by the hair and licked his cheek.

"You'd better not see me mad, brat. You're going to be in so much pain and agony, even greater than last night." the little Uchiha sobbed quietly.

There was noone who could help him. Noone. He couldn't help himself as well.


	4. Caffee time

**_CHAPTER FOUR_**

 ** _Caffee time_**

A week has passed. In that time, Tobirama hadn't touched Izuna even a single time. He would be out, hanging with friends or near his bigger brother- Madara . That little Uchiha brat was really clever. He wouldn't let himself alone with the white-haired man, unless they slept, but even then, Izuna would go late to bed and weak up early. Tobirama didn't have any strenght to do anything with him.

Actually in that period of time, Tobirama had men a beautiful girl. She was very kind and polite, but he only used her for sex. Of course, Izuna knew that. He thought, that now Tobirama wouldn't turture him so much. In truth, Izuna had met a boy as well. He turned out to be his best friend.

They would spent all the time together, going for a walk or drinking coffee. Izuna was really happy that there was someone with whom he could just .. be himself and relax. The boys' name was Itachi Uchiha. In fact, Itachi was gay and his boyfriend Shisui Uchiha, was envious at Izuna. Shisui thought that Izuna wants to steal his boyfriend, wich was false. Izuna wanted just a.. friend. He never actually told Itachi about his relationship with Tobirama and how he is being abused, because it was outrageous, so he just kept it in himself. Neither Hashirama, nor Madara knew.

It was Saturday noon. Izuna was preparing himself for going out with Itachi and his boyfriend. Shisui wouldn't let anymore his boyfriend to go out alone, so he had to go with him. Izuna knew that perfectly wich made him laugh. He never, ever wanted Itachi as something more than friend.

Tobirama on the other side was going out with his "girlfriend". Both Izuna and Tobirama kept in secret that relationship, Izuna knew perfectly that the Senju brat wanted the girl only for pleasing his sexual desires. But in truth, she really loved him. He wanted desperately to tell her the truth, but that will cause him just more unwanted problems.

"So, you're going out again, you slut?" asked Tobirama

"I see you're going out too. Is there a problem?" Izuna wanted to kill that Senju but his face remained calm.

"No, not at all." he smirked but Izuna was with his back at him so he wasnt able to see it.

"Let's pretend we're going out together, so they won't be suspicious."

"Good idea, slut. Your brain is actually usefull , isn't it?" laughted Tobirama.

 _Just get lost_ , thought Izuna.

As soon as they were ready, they got out. Madara blindely believed the lie. He was so happy for his little brother. No need to blame him, Izuna was a great actor- faking his feelings was his talent. When Izuna stepped out, Tobirama closed the door.

"Are you going on foot?" asked the white haired man.

"Yes"

"You want me to give you a lift?" grinned Tobirama.

"No thanks. I'd better pull the devil by its tail than to get a lift from you."

"Kuku" Tobi laughted. "You really are a funny guy." he grabed a few hairs from Izunas long hair just to wrap them around his finger. "Don't make me change the rules, brat."

 _Change the rules? The heck?_

"Why would you do that?" Izuna was confused and kind of scared.

"I usually don't get mad easily. I am a very calm person, but if you get me out of control, then you are going to meet the side of me that no one wants to see." Izuna was watching with wide opened eyes. Why was the Senju so evil? How was he supposed to deal with his vibes?

"How would I know whats right and whats wrong?"

"Treat me with respect and no mean words. Not even cursing."

"So you are allowed to call me slut?!"protested Izuna.

"Of course. I am the one who makes the rules and I am the one who can break them" Tobirama smirked.

Izuna was ready to cry right now and there. But he didn't want to give pleasure of being weak to the Senju. He just moved on in order to escape the bigger's boy touch and waved to a passing taxi. It stopped. Izuna opened the door and sat inside. His lips started moving as he told the taxidriver the adress.

Tobirama turned back and headed to his car. He was going to be late. The girl was probabbly waiting already.

* * *

Izuna had already arrived. Itachi and Shisui were sitting and waiting for him at the caffee. They were having a chat. It seemed interesting since both of them were laughing. Why couldn't he be just like them- living normally, having big amount of happy moments. Izuna headed to the table. When Itachi saw him a bright smile appeared on his face.

* * *

Tobirama was waiting inside his car. A girl with red long hair popped. Her green eyes were relfecting the moon.

 _I have a good taste, don't I?_ thought Tobirama

"Hello Mito, please get inside." _Tonight is going to be fun. I am already excited._ The female got in.

"Where are we going?"she was curious. - "to the local restourant. I heard there is going to be live music and i know how much you enjoy those kind of stuffs."

"Oh Tobi! You're just amazing." she kissed him.

* * *

Izuna was drinking orange juice. Itachi and Shisui were hugging.

"Ugh.. Shisui. I have to go to the toilet"

"Okay, take your time, baby."

Itachi got up and went to the WC. Shisui and Izuna were left alone. Izu knew exactly how Shisui felt for him, so he decided to clear that mess.

"I know you don't like me but I don't want anything more than being friends."

"What" Shisui tried to act dumb.

"Don't play stupid. I am talking about Itachi."

"Uh.."he blushed "well.. um.. yes. Im partly jealous of but now that you have told me I feel relieved."

Itachi came back. Both of them laughted. "Whats funny?"Itachi asked.

* * *

Tobirama and Mito were standing in front of the reasourant. Something caught his attention. Izuna was laughting with 2 boys inside a coffee. He felt a mix of emoticons. Mad, stupid and jealousity. But why? He tried to explain himself. Stupid- because Izuna was having more fun than Tobirama, mad- because he didn't like that little brat being happy.. but why exactly jealous? He was suposed to be the cold-hearted, thick-skinned, not caring for other people. Now suddenly everything has changed because he thought Izuna was his. He thought he owned that boy, that he possesed it. Seems it was wrong.

"Mito, I have to go." ... "Why? Is there something wrong? Do you feel alright?" the girl was worried.

"No." Mito tried to reach his cheek, to pet him with her own hand but he slapped it. She jumped in surprise.

"Don't you dare to think we are something more than friends just because I have fucked you few times."Tobirama turned away and left. Mito was broken and tears started rolling down her beaitufl face.

* * *

"Soo, what's so funny?"Itachi was curious.

"You had peed yourself." joked Shisui. Itachi's eyes got wide open and Izuna laughted.

"No silly. I am joking" Both of the lovers brusted out in laugh. "Bakaa! I will kill you" told playfully Itachi. Suddenly Izuna saw Mito from the window. Was she crying? His smile dissapeared.

"Hold on guys. I will be right back." Izuna went out and reached Mito. He had never seen her before in personal but he did do know her name and how she looked since Tobirama would always show off with her pictrues. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes." she said throught whimps and tears.

"Let me help you and get you home, okay?" Izuna was so kind and polite. But that was his nature after all. "I am going to call a taxi."

"Okay, thank you." Izuna got out his phone but as he was going to type the numbers he recieved a message. It was from Tobirama.

 **"Get home now. If you disobey it would be worse for you."**

 _That seems pretty treathing. Does he even know his girlfriend is out alone and crying?!_

Izuna had called a taxi and got back to the caffee to pay his bill. He told the boys he had an important thing to do wich had appeared from no where. Izuna and Mito got inside the car. He was going to leave her home first.

"Why are you helping me?" Mito seemed calm now.

"You may not know me but I do know you. I am a friend of your.. boyfriend. I saw you throught the window in the caffee."

"Oh, Tobirama.."tears appeared in her eyes again.

"Whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Izuna had started to panic already. He didn't know what was happening.

"We.. we were together on a date and he told me mean things.. and.. and i love him with all my heart." Izuna was left withouth any words. He was watching her with sad face. "I got it , no need to say anything more." he smiled in order to make her feel comfortable.

* * *

Izuna was stanging infront of the doorway. He was so, so mad. He wanted to grab that Senju brat and beat the shit out of him. And oh, he didn't care for those stupid rules, he was going to do it! Izuna got in.

It was dark, no lights were on. Madara and Hashirama must have been out. Nothing unusuall. They did that almost every night. Izu remembered that one night and shivered. But he managed to ignore his emoticons and his braveness boosted. He walked up the stairs. He was now in front of the bedroom. Izuna was about to open the door when Tobirama opened it for him.

"Get in."his voice was calm and deep, making the whole situation look scary.

"YOU BASTA-"and Izuna was cut off as the Senju grabbedd him by the throat.

"You whore, did you enjoy the fucks?" now his voice was deep more than ever. "Whats wrong, baby? Why are you suddenly so scared?" Izuna had started to choke. Tobirama let him go and the Uchiha desperately tried to catch his breath. He was about to say something but Tobirama threw him on the bed. He started strippind himself. Izuna was watching in horror as he know what was coming next. _No, I wont give up!_ He tried to get up but the white-heared man leaned on against him. The little boy was now in his grip. Tobirame licked Izunas ear continueing down to his neck and chest. Izuna tried to push him away but without any success. The Senju was way to heavy to deal with. Tobirama's hand taveled down to Izuna's pants and grabbed his member. He was hard. It seemed that just a few licks would turn the young Uchiha on. Izuna's body was betraying him. Whimps had already started to go out of his lips. Tobirama kissed him as he stared to pump his cock. Izuna bit Tobirama's lip in order to hurt him and backup but the white-haired man was prepared. He smirked and squized Izuna's member hard.

"AH! LET GO!" Izuna cried out. "It hurts!"

"So it hurts? Don't do that again unless you want **me** to hurt you."Izuna nodded with tears rolling down his cheecks. Tobirama was staring at his prey's beautiful eyes. They were so dark that you could get lost in. Izu was watching with confusion, so hurt. Tobirama felt warmness in his stomach. What was happening? Did he start to fall for that brat? OR he already did? He couldn't let that happend. He hated them, he despised the Uchihas. Tobirama removed his own boxers and prepared to thrust into the small boy.

"No! No! Dont, please!" Tobirama didn't listen and thrusted into him.

"AH! NO!" Izuna was in so much pain because Tobirama had went inside him unprepared, dry.

"Whats wrong? Don't you enjoy?" asked the Senju throught moans. _Damn you're so tight, the feeling is amazing_. He bit Izunas ear.

"Stop! Stop! Please! It hurts!" Tobirama punched Izuna in the face and blood started running down from his mouth.

"Shut up!" Izuna was watching so scared, like a kitty.

"Wh-"and Tobirama put his palm on Izunas mouth in order to shut him up. Izuna's eyes shut down as he started to cry heavily. He could taste the blood in his mouth. Within a few thrusts Tobirama was ready to cum. He removed his dick from Izuna's entrance and gave it to his mouth.

"Suck" At first Izuna protested but he thought it would be a good idea to do things fast. He opened his mouth and Tobirama pushed his member inside.

Tobirama came inside the Uchihas mouth, but the little boy threw it up. It was disgusting, some mix of cum and blood, metalic and salty.

"You have made my dick drity, whore. Clean it." Izuna wanted to cry again but he had to be strong. The end to that nightmare was going to end soon. He dreamt of taking a hot bath and throwing onto his soft pillow. Izuna wipped away the blood from his mouth and sucked on Tobiramas member again. This time when Tobirama came the Uchiha was forced to swallow.

"Are you done with me?" asked weakly Izuna. Tobirama didn't respond. Izu accepted that as a yes and headed to the bathrom.

"Where are you going brat?"

"To the bath-" and Tobirama punched him for a second time. This time at the stomach.

"What do you want?" he cried out.

"Did I free you?" ... _Tobirama seems angry. Was it just because i disobeyed? No, cant be that! Thats too much!_ Izuna was scared like never before, he got aback and his back had faced the wall. Tobirama put both of his hands on the wall, blocking the Uchiha from any escape.

" **With who were you today**?" Tobiramas face remained copletly calm.

"My friends." .

" **Names**?"

"Itachi and Shisui."

" **Whole names**."

"Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha." Izuna was answering each question right after is was asked.

'' **I forbid you to go out with any of your friends.**''

''Why?'' Izuna whishpered.

''It does not concern you. You are going to listen me, do you understand?'' Izuna slightly nodded and Tobirama let him go. Izuna moved to the bathroom once again, when he heard the Senu talking behind his back.

''If you want to go out, doesn't matter with who and why, you must ask me. Even if its your brother, understand?" The young Uchiha didn't say anything and moved to the place where he was heading before to. When he was inside the bath, he felt like cryinng. Turning on the shower and as water reached his body, tears started running down his cheeks. Izuna's back touched the wall and his body slipped to the ground as he buried his face into his palms and started crying heavily.

 _''What is wrong with that sick asshole? I am not allowed to hang out, even with my own brother. That won't happend!''_ anger has started to appear in his eyes _'_ ' _Even if i disobey, he can't do anything to separate aniki and Hashi. I am not going to listen him!''_

When Izuna was done with his showering he went to sleep.


	5. A daisy

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

 _ **A daisy**_

Izuna got up early, around 6 o'clock. He needed a long early-morning fresh walk. The little Uchiha wanted to be alone with himself and think of all that has happened. Izuna welcomed the sunrise and saw a beautiful local garden. He picked up a daisy. Izuna loved flowers since he was a child and as a child he would always pick some and bring them to his aniki, putting them in a vase.

With the daisy in his hand he went back home. Hashirama and Madara were argueing.

''How could you do that?!'' Madara was screaming.

"Baby, I do not know from where these pictures came.'' Hashirama was trying to calm down his lover.

''Don't lie to me! They perfectly show your face and that woman kissing eachother!'' now Madara had been started to cry. ''I hate you!'' The Uchiha yelled and went out. Hashirama followed him.

Izuna was watching in shock. What has just happened? Izuna saw Tobirama coming down the stairs. The Senju glared at the young Uchiha and the flower in his hand.

 _''The heck? He was out even if he has been told to not do it. And that daisy.. must be from the other Uchiha!''_

''Well.. that happens when you don't listen me.''

''WHAT?! DID YOU?!.. What have you done?!'' Izuna was angry.

"Didn't i tell you to manner yourself?'' Tobirama slapped him. Izuna's cheek turned red. ''This morning you weren't home.. where have you been?"

''I was out for a walk.'' Izuna quietly said.

''Why do you lie to me, you slut?'' another slap came across Izuna's cheek. ''That flower! It is from the Uchiha, isn't it?!"

''What are you walking about?'' Izuna was scared.

".. Come with me." Tobirama grabbed the black-haired man by the wrist and pulled him to their room, threwing him on the bed. Tobirama removed his belt.

''If you tell me the truth by your own i won't do it. Don't you even try to lie to me.'' Tobi was sompletly calm, once again, wich made Izuna freaking out.

''I have told you already. I was for a walk and just saw that daisy so i decided to pick it up.''

''Why are you lying, when you know I won't believe such pathetic excuses?'' and Izuna was whipped.

''Ah!'' he cried out.

''What is the truth?'' Tobirama continued to whimp him. Izuna was in so much pain.

 _''Seems he wants to know his truth. Would be better if i lie to him that it's from Itachi.''_

''Stop..'' Izuna whimped ''its from Itachi. I am sorry i have lied you.'' Izuna had thought that lying him would make thing better, but things didn't seem to turn out like that. It became even worse. ''Pl-please!'' Izuna said through whimps.

'' I told you not to go out without my permission but you didn't listen. So i used a pic of Mito and Hashirama to make a fake picture pretending they have some kind of relationship. When your brother find out, he freaked out.''

Izuna could not believe what he was hearing. His brother must have been in so much pain. His heart was crushed. He wanted to hug his aniki so badly in order to comfort him. Izuna hated the Senju more than ever. Tobirama didn't like the silence that was spreading around the room. He moved his hand and grabbed Izuna's cheek. It had been still red from the slaps. He really has a sensitive skin. Tobirama moved his fingers across and with his thumb he touched Izuna's lip. He pulled Izuna into a deep and passionate kiss. Tobirama started to fight for dominance. The little Uchiha didn't like what was happening. Tobirama was angry at first but now seemed completely the opposite. How was Izuna supposed to deal with his vibes? He tried to calm himself but Tobirama wanted more. The Senju's hand started to travel down to Izuna's pants but the dark haired man didn't want to take another part of ''abuse''

''Please, don't '' Izuna was crying slightly.

Tobirama looked into his eyes once again and let him go. He stood up and put his jeans on. When he turned around to see what Izuna was doing, the young Uchiha had already fall asleep. He was shivering from cold. Tobirama grabbed a blanket and covered him up.

 _Why am I caring for that brat so much?_ It seemed so wrong for him- but his feelings were always dominating over. He heard the sound of a slamming door. Tobi decided to go down and chek.

"Please, just leave me alone. I do not want to be anymore with you.'' said Madara through tears.

''How many times should i tell you that his picture is fake and i do not know who that woman is.' Hashirama was now completely pissed off.

''Calm down both of you.'' said Tobirama.

Madata turned back and headed to his room.

''Whats wrong?'' Tobirama was acting dumb.

''Madara.. there were some fake pictures of me and a red-haired woman kissing. He blindly believed that its me and it kills me.'' Hashirama was sad.

''Why don't you try to talk with him and explain?''

''He doesen't believe me. I don't know what shall i do."

* * *

Madara opened the door of his room,in which he was sharing with his lover, and threw himself on the bed. Izuna got woken up from all those sounds. He was still naked so he put on a pair of jeans and some old T-shirt. He knocked on his brother's door.

''Leave me alone!'' Madara screamed.

''Nii-san, it's me.''

''Ototo!'' and Madara got up quickly, opened the door and threw himself into his brother's arms. Izuna held tightly his aniki till he was crying.

''Shh. Shh..'' whishpered Izuna and petted his older brother as they walked inside the room and sat on the bed.

''Calm down.'' Izuna tried to make Madara relax and comfortable for talk. ''Tell me all what has happened.''

Madara managed to calm himself and explained all to his little brother.

''And that's what has happened.'' he threw himself once agan into his beloved brother's arms seeking for comfort. He hadn't yet noticed Izunas red cheek and hurted eye but when he stopped crying in order to meet his brothers eyes he saw them.

''Izuna!'' he screamed '' what happened?'' Izuna didn't know for what he was talking about.

''Those bruises! Where did they oame from?'' Madara touched his brother's face.

''Oh.. those..'' he had to come up with some excuse as fast as he could.. ''it might be stupid but.. when I went out from the shower last night, I slipped and hit my eye.''

''And what about the cheeks?'' Madara was really worried.

''Mmm.. we were .. having our time with Tobi and he just slapped me a way too hard.'' Madara slightly laughed. Izuna felt glad about his brother's smile even if he had to lie.

''Oh, you two are some naughty ones, aren't you?''

''I guess so.'' Izuna faked a smile.

''I am so happy for you.''

''Nii-san.. what will happend now?''

''I won't marry him. We are breaking up.'' Izuna was with wide opened eyes. Tobirama.. it was all his fault!

"No! No! But you were so happy. You can't end up like that. Let me talk to him. Maybe he is telling you the truth."

"As you wish, but things still won't change."

* * *

Tobirama was lying at his bed staring the ceiling. _Am I attached to that boy? Shouldn't be like that.._ and he heard the door opening.

''Can I come in?'' It was Izuna.

"Yes?''

''.. Could we talk about our brothers' relationship?'' Izuna would usually break into the room and scream at the Senju's face. He was a real rebel but being so calm when he disagreed with something.. it was so unlikely for him..

''What's it?'' Tobirama was now sitting at the corner of the bed.

''Please, fix what you have done. My brother is in so much pain. I'm sure Hashirama-sama is as well.''

''What benefits am i going to receive?'' Izuna remained silent. Tobirama was right. He won't get any benefirts from doing such thing. Izuna was staring down the floor. Tears started to appear in his eyes.

''Okay. I will try something."Izuna lifted his head up. Tobirama saw his eyes sparkling in happiness.

"T-thank you." Izuna said loudly from excitement.

"But.." _is he going to make new rules?!_ "that is the first and last time i am making you a faveour. And i am doing it because of my older brother."

The truth was that he did not care at all for Hashirama. He agreed on doing such thing because he felt bad seeing Izuna sad. Tobirama had finally understood- he was inlove with that brat and he couldn't help it. The only way of not loving him was by breaking him completely. Tobirama was going to destroy the little Uchiha's life but Izuna had no clue about it. He was a victim.

"I understand'' and a bright smile appeared on Izuna's face.

''Get out.'' Tobirama said coldly.

''Y-yes.'' and Izuna left.

 _How can he be so happy for somene's happiness when he is suffering a greater pain than everyone's else?_

Izu went back to his brother's room and shouted at him with a big smile. ''Brother! Get out! It's a lie!''

''Mmm..?'' Madara was curious. ''what's a lie?''

''I am talking about Hashirama-sama! Go and talk to him. I hate seeing you in so much pain.'' and steps were heard.

''Madara?'' it was Hahirama.

''Is my little brother saying the truth?'' Madara was about to cry.

''Baby, i have been trying to explain you that all day".

''But how?''

''Tobirama told me the truth.''

 _What he did?!_ Izuna thought.

''The girl who was on the picture had been inlove with me, even if i don't know her. When she had found about our marridge she was so envy, that she made a fake picture of me and her kissing.. She tried to split us up.''

''So.. cruel!'' Madara was speechelss. ''You don't know her at all?'' he still had some doubts.

''Baby, please, don't hesitate anymore. Believe me. I do not know her. It is the first time i have ever seen her!"

''Hashi! Oh, Hashi! I'm so sorry for the mean words that i have told you earlier today morning.'' Madara threw himself into the Senju.

''I don't blame you. Hehe.. after all.. that's why I like you, my drama queen.'' Hashirama hugged his lover stronger and kissed his forehead.

 _WOW. Tobirama is so good in making up stories. He is a master of lies!_

Izuna felt a touch onto his shoulder. He jumped in surprise. It was Tobirama.

''Oh.. so you're aready hugging and kissing?'' He smiled.

''Tobi.. thank you for telling the truth. I knew you never liked me but-''

''No. Since my lover is a Uchiha as well, I shall not hate you. However, it was not hatred but dislike.'' Tobirama laughed. Hashirama and Madara smiled as well. Izuna was the only one with cold expression.

 _He's so good at pretending! I really despise that man!_

"Ototo? Is there something wrong?''

''Just-''

''He's just sad.'' Tobirama grabbed Izuna by the waist.

''Sad?'' said Izuna in surprise.

''Baby, you haven't told them, have you? Why you always leave the hard things to me?!''

''Tell them what?'' Izuna didn't knew what Tobirama was talking about.

''That you and me are moving to our new house!"

" **WHAT?!** " Izuna, Hashirama and Madara said in surprise.

 _ **I HOPE YOU LIKE IT EVEN IF I SUCK IN ENGLISH ;P**_


	6. Moving

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _ **Moving**_

Izuna was in his room, packigin the laguage. _After I move into a new house and live alone with Tobirama.. i will completely break. My brother won't be anymore beside me. He was my strenght.. and now .. my life willturn into pitch blac_ k.

* * *

"Honey, you seem sad."said Hashirama to his lover as they were cuddling in front ofthe TV.

"My little brother is moving away. Of course I am going to be sad. But at some point im happy..for him"

"Don't worry. My little brother will take care of him, I assure you."he kissed Madara on the cheek.

"You're always so kind."the Uchiha smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love youtoo, baby." replied Hashirama.

* * *

Izuna knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"I am done with packiging my sack."

"So am I. Get down and say goodbye to your beloved brother." Tobirama commanded. In response the little Uchiha nodded. He walked down the stairs and saw his big brother in the arm's of Hashirama. Izuna didn't want to bother them but he had to.

"Nii-san."Madara turned back. "We are going." and he got up from the sofa.

"So fast? I thought you are going to sleep here."Madara was sad.

"Tobi said we must go now. However, what are we going to do with out house?"

"We are going to sell it. I'ts already on sale."

 _We? We are going to sell it?! But we haven't even disscus it!_  
"Why?"Izuna asked.

"We will need with Hashirama a big amount of money for our marriage."

"Oh, i see."

"I hope you're not mad, are you?"

"No. I am fine." Izuna faked a smile.

 _"_ Your brother wants everything to be sassy, doesen't he? Hashirama was standing near Madara now.

"I guess so."Izuna looked away.

~BEEEP BEEP~

a loud noise came from outside. Tobirama was giving a sign to Izuna to hurry up. The young Uchiha didn't want any more trouble. He knew how much Tobirama hated to wait. He kissed his brother for goodbye. Madara was watching as his baby brother was leaving.

"Madara, it was about time for him to move on, you know, don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah. Yet im still sad. Hey, you can't blame me. I am sure you would have felt the same, damnit!"

"Didn't mean to make you mad, Maddie. Now get your ass inside the house. We will miss my TV show!"

* * *

"Since when have you bought a new house?" Izuna finally managed to ask.

"Since i found about your friends."

"Why?"

"What why?"Tobirama couldn't understand him.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Lower your voice."Tobirama ignored the part of the question and continued driving. What was he supposed to tell him. Because of jealosity? No way!

Izuna moved away his head and looked through the car window. The road seemed empty. It was like they were going to some remote place. No cars have been passing by. And it was. The house was in the countryside.

When Tobirama and Izuna arrived at the place it was a small building. Seemed so old and in need of repairing.

 _Well.. at least there's a beautiful garden_. Izuna thought. _The bad thing is that there are no neighbours around us._

"You don't like it?" Tobirama asked.

"Its fine."Izuna lied.

"Not that i care. Now get inside and clean the mess."

Clean? And as soon Izuna entered, he finally knew what Tobirama was talking about. Tht place must have been left for ages. Dust and spiders were speading everywhere. There was no electicity as well. Was that some kind of joke?

"Tobirama, what is that place?" Izuna asked in shock.

"Whats wrong baby? Seems you don't like it." a smirk appeared across Tobirama's face. He stepped closer to the little Uchiha. Izuna started to shake in fear. He was alone. The place was dark and no houses were nearby. Even if he screamed, no one could help him. Izuna was alone once again.

Tobirama stopped when he was a few inches away. Izuna covered his face with both of his arms.

"Hm?"Tobirama was confused. "Oh, i see."he grinned. "Well, I don't have time for that, so you'd better clean that mess until I am back."

Izuna didn't bother to ask where or why he's going. He just nodded and grabed a piece of clothing as Tobirama walked away.


	7. Hashirama meets Mito

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

 _ **Hashirama meets Mito**_

Tobirama got in his car once again and headed back to the city. He was gong to meet Mito. She had left him a message, saying if he could go to her place and talk. The Senju hadn't seen her in a few days, but he was clever and knew already what the talk would be about. Even so, Tobirama missed her body, her scent. Thinking of that, he got turned on.

* * *

"KNOCK KNOCK"

"Good afternoon."said politely Tobi.

"Please, come in," she was polite as always.

"What is it? Why did you invite me?"

"I wanted to talk about our relationship."

"If you are talking about the mean words i have told you, i apologise. You know i get out of control easily."

"No, it's not that. I think we should break up."

"Hm?" he headed towards her "but i don't want." he was talking as he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her onto the sofa, forcing her into a kiss. Mito fighted back but there was no use.

"No, Tobi, stop!" memories started to appear in her mind.

 _~FLASHBACK_

 _"Shut up whore. You're only usefull because your dad is the mayor. But don't think that will save you." two boys were gathering around her._

 _"Please, don't. If you leave me now i will forget you and pretend like nothing has ever happened." she was scared as hell._

 _"Like we would miss such fuck." the blonde one said._

 _"You're right." the second boy laughted as they forced her into the wall and started ripping her clothes."_

 _~END OF FLASHBACK_

Mito didn't want to remember the rest so she shut her eyes. She knew what was going next. Mito was still fighting back, but Tobirama was just too strong and he started to remove her top.

"Get away!" Mito started to cry. "What have i done to you, I have always loved and respected you. Why!"

"Because you were stupid enough to do that.." a slap came across her face. Her cheek turned red. She continued to cry heavily as she gave up from fighting back.

"KNOCK KNOCK"

Luckily there was someone on the door.

"Mito, I know you're there. The lights are on." a manly voice came.

Mito tried to get away from Tobirama. This guy was her saviour. But the Senju managed to put his arm on her mouth so she won't say anything and be a trouble.

"Mphpphhh!"the redhead tried to scream.

It seemed that the man was stubborn because he continued to yell.

"Please, come out and let me explain all! Give me another chance!"

 _Another chance? Is that bitch cheating on me?_ He glared at Mito's green eyes as she understood his thoughts and shaked her head in protest.

"I WILL BREAK THE DOOR!" and that guy wasn't joking. A loud crack came across the room.

Tobirama started to panic and left his guard. Mito was free from his hand and screamed.

"KAWARAMA! HELP ME!" she screamed the top of her lungs.

"Mito!? Whats going on?!"

"MPHGHGHH!" Mito was once again shut up.

The man continued to push the door rapidly until it was broken. Kawarama saw Mito's teary eyes and a boy standing next to her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER , YOU BASTARD?!" he punched Tobirama in the face.

"You little piece of shit." and a fight has started.

"Boys, please. Kawarama let him go. He hasn't done anything wrong!" she tried to calm them down. "Tobirama , please go away! You're not wanted here!"

"You're worse than Izuna." Tobirama just glared at her and left the house.

"Mito! Are you okay?" Kawarama has put both of his arms on her shoulders. She seemed frightened, not understanding what has just happened.

"Kawarama! Thank you! Thank you!" she brusted in tears and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" he just held her.

"We.. we were just argueing and he was about to hit me." Mito lied because she didn't want to deal with any more problems. If Kawarama knew the truth he was going to kill the Senju and police would have been involved.

"Oh, I am so happy. I thought something else was about to happen. Do you want me to stay here tonight?" The boy was worried for his beloved girl. He was inlove with her since they were kids, but Mito didn't see anything else in him than just a friend.

"Yes.. please." she freeded him from the hug.

* * *

Tobirama was walking towards the car angrily. He was going to kill someone. Things didn't turn out to be as he wanted. Everything got messed up.

"I shall go back and see what that little brat is doing. But i'll better eat something, because im starving." and he went inside a burger shop.

* * *

"Ughh! Here is so dirty! It takes ages to clean the mess." Izuna looked at his phone. It was already 9 pm and Tobirama was out for hours.

"I shall call Itachi to see how he's doing. Tobirama's out so he wouldn't know." and he dealt Itachi.

* * *

Mito was sitting in the sofa as Kawarama was making some tea. Many thoughts have been running through her mind. She was really inlove with Tobirama and felt like that was he love of her life. Things didn't turn out to be as she wanted, once again. But one thing was bothering her the most. The name Izuna. She has heard it, but couldn't remember from where.

"You shouldn't overthink." Kawarama said as he gave a cup of tea and sat beside her.

"It's not that. Just.. "

"What?"

"Have you heard the name Izuna?" Mito asked him.

"Hmm.." Kawarama started to ponder. "It is familiar.. but.."

"But what Kawa? Do you know it!?"Mito's eyes got brightened.

"Let me call my brother. I think he has mentioned it."

* * *

"Itama, can you talk?"

"Yes, what is it?" some loud noises were at the background.

"Have you heard the name Izuna?"

"Izuna Uchiha?"

"Probabbly, if there is no one named Izuna."

"Yes, it is him. So?" Itama was curious why would his brother ask about that boy.

"Mito thinks she knows him but can't remeber. You got information?" Kawarama said trought the phone cell.

"Yea. Remember the Senjus? Hashirama Senju? Well it's his boyfriend's brother name."

"Please be more specific."

"He is the little brother of Madara Uchiha and i think he has a boyfriend. I don't know his name but there are some rumours it's a Senju as well."

"Okay, thanks."and the phone call was ended.

"So?" Mito was curious.

"He is the baby brother of Madara Uchiha and Madara is boyfriend of Hashirama."

"Something else?" Mito was even more curious.

"Well.. the rumours say he has a boyfriend. Might be a Senju one."

"Senju?!"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"Kawarama asked surprised.

"No.." Mito now remembered. Tobirama has mentioned about Izuna and that he's a worthless piece of shit. A brother of his brother's boyfriend. Fear started to appear in her eyes. The last words of Tobi.. about Izuna.. has he done the same thing to him? Or even worse things? Mito wasn't a stupid woman, indeed she was a clever one. "Kawarama, could you help me find more information of that boy and his location?"

"Sure, but why such interest?"

"I think he needs help..."

* * *

Tobirama was eating in his car as he was driving back home. He got some food for Izuna as well.

* * *

"Hey Itachi. How are you?"

"Izuna, i can bearly hear you. Where are you, in some cave or what?"

"Haha!" Izuna laughed. "We moved in a new house."

"New house? With whom?" Itachi didn't know about the relationship that Izuna had with Tobirama.

"Boyfriend..."

"BOYFRIEND?! And you haven't told me?! Damn boy!" Itachi was playing mad.

"I know you're not mad Itachi, stop playing around." Izuna was smiling throught the cell phone.

"Shisui sends you greets."

* * *

Tobirama arrived in front of the house and opened the door.

"Thanks Itachi, greet him back." and he froze as he felt someone behind him. "... Um.. i better cancel."

"Ah, such a small talk. Okay then, you are going to explain me all when we meet. Ok?"

"Ok." and Izuna canceled with shaking fingers.

"With whom were you talking boy?"

"Noone..."

"Why are you lying Izuna?"Tobirama was mad as hell. Izuna noticed the bruises he had got on his cheek and his bleeding lip.

"I ..." Tobirama was going toward him as Izuna's back faced the wall.

"You what?" Tobirama's eyes were filled with hate. "Didn't i tell you something?"

"Please.." Izuna has started to cry. All the darkness around him and that angry man in front of , was freaking him out.

"You are in so much trouble."

* * *

"Hey, Mito. Look i found Madara Uchiha in the phonebook. Want to call him?"

"Yes, please."and Mito grabbed her phone.

* * *

"BRRRRRR"

"Dara, your phone."

"Leave it. I am taking a shower." Madara screamed through the room.

* * *

"It's not answering." Mito looked Kawarama with sad face.

"Got Hashirama Senju's. Wanna try once again?"

* * *

"BRRRRRRR"

"Eh? Unkwnown number? I won't answer." Hashirama would usually answer the number he has only known. But that one was just too anoying and wouldn't stop calling. "I shall pick." and he answered.

"Yes?"

"Hashirama Senju?" a woman's voice came out.

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Mito Uzumaki. Please we shall talk about your brother and your boyfriend's brother- Izuna."Mito was serious.

"Has something bad happened?"Hashirama was starting to get scared. Madara has just walked out of the bath and looked at him. He made a wondering facial expression as he asked who it was on the phone. Hahirama whishpered it's some woman and they want to talk about their brothers.

"No.. well.. i don't know how to explain it. Can we meet, please?"

"Couldn't it be through the phone?" Hahirama was lazy to go out at such time.

"Please, its for the good of Izuna!"that woman was scaring him.

"Okay, what time?"

"Can you wait me at the local park after 30 minutes?" a meeting was going to happend.

"Okay."

"Thanks. I will be waiting."

* * *

"Tobi, please.. i was just cleaning and got bored. You were out for like 2 hours and i had almost cleaned the house but then..." Izuna was explaining with tears in his eyes.

"But then?" Tobirama's voice became deeper.

"I am.. I am ust trying to say that i haven't done anything wrong. I swear!"

"You disobey me." and Izuna's stomach rumbled. He was hungry as hell. The last meal he has eaten was his breakfast and he usually never skips a meal.

"Hungry?"

".."Izuna didn't asnwer because he was too frightened to say a word. He just sobbed.

"Well.. i brought you some burger."

"?" Izuna was watching him surprisedly, a bit of happinnes was shown in his eyes. Tobirama wasn't that monster after all.

"But since you have done that.. you won't get anything. You would even recieve the opposite." and Tobirama smirked.

* * *

Hashirama and Madara were waiting for that girl.

"Baby, you just took a shower. What if you catch a cold? You didn't have to come, i was going to tell you everything." Hashirama was worried about his lover.

"Idiot, that girl wants to talk for my brother. You know i would kill everyone for him, right?"

"Haha, yea."Hashirama laughed.

"Hello."a voice came behind them.

Hashirama and Madara turned back to face her. Madara's eyes got winde opened. It was the same girl as in the picture.

"Hahirama... you told me.. you don't know her." Madara looked with sad eyes his beloved one.

"I don't know her, seriously."

"But.. she's standing in front of you!"he screamed in Hahirama's face.

Mito was watching both men confused. What were they talking about.

"I hate you! DIE!" an Madara brusted in tears as he walked away.

"MADARA!" Hashirama tried to catch his arm but Mito stoped him.

"Pleasee, listen me. It's for the good of your brother!" Mito was serious once again. Hahirama stopped and left Madara to do whatever he wants. The Uchiha turned his head to see that Hahirama was talking with that woman and even more tears came from his eyes.

"Your brother Tobirama had a realtionship with me, eventually it turned out that he only used me. But the thing is that.." Uzumaki was staring the ground.

"What? You told me to come here because we have to talk about my boyfriend's brother, not your relationship."

"Today he came because i invited him but he attacked me and..". He couldn't believe that his brother would do such thing. He was always a gentleman and bright one (only in front of his brother, tho). Mito continued talking. "anyways, he wouldn't finish what he had started becaue a very good friend of mine came on time just to stop him, but he mentioned Izuna. I think... he is abusing or even sexually harasing him."Hahrama was watching with shock. That's not his little ototo!

"You're crazy."Hshirama started to laugh.

"Please, listen me!"

"Enough!" and Hashirama walked in order to find his lovely Madara.

* * *

Tobirama grabbed Izuna by the hair and pulled him. "That lovely long hair of yours , would be pity if it gets cut."

"No, please don't!" Tobirama ignored him as he was dragging Izuna to the kitchen where he got some knife from. And he.. cut Izuna's hair.

"You know what. You look cuter like that. More like.. a boy."

Izuna was now crying heavily. He couldn't understand why Tobirama would to such thing to him.

"Wh-why did you h-have to cut my ha-air?"Izuna could bearly talk trhough his whimps.

"Because i want so."

"I am no-ot your t-toy!" Izuna couldn't calm himself down.

"You are stil able to talk? Impressive." Tobirama was darker than ever.

He grabbed Izuna by the waist and moved him to the bedroom.

"No!"he was trying to catch everything possible that his eyes saw in order to hold himself.

"I have the knife. Want me to use it?"Izuna didn't listen him at all and continuesd holding the door.

Well.. Tobirama wasnt joking and he stapped Izuna's fingers.

"AAH!" Izuna cried out. "A-are you insannee?" he started to scream.

Tobirama was really annoyed. He punched Izuna in the face. The little Uchiha was now out of consciousness.


	8. Devil's eyes

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

 _ **Devli's eyes**_

Madara was packiging his sack. He wanted just to dissapear right now. The Uchiha was going to leave Hashirama for real. He didn't know whee he should go since his house had been already sold. The only left option was Izuna. Madara took his phone and dealt his baby-brother.

No answer.

 _"He must be sleeping..."_ Madara thought. _"I'd better leave before Hashirama comes."_ and Madara left the house with his sack in his arm.

* * *

"Damn it, Dara. You're always so impulsive."Hashirama was cursing down his way to home.

When he opened the foor, he searched for Madara but without any succes.

"Damnit, damnit! His clothes are not here, he must have left."

Hashirama was thinking possible ways where could his lover gone.

"He must have called Izuna and asked for shelter in their new house." and Hashirama called his brother, because even if he talked to Izuna, the little Uchiha would protect his brother and lie.

\- "Yes?" Tobirama answered.

"Tobi, is Madara there?"

"No? Why?"

"Nothing. Has he contacted Izuna?"

"No."

"Are you lying me?"Hashirama was suspicious.

"Why should I? You're acting weird aniija."

"What is Izuna doing?"

"He is.. sleeping."and the phone call ended as Tobi heard how his brother hissed in respond. In truth Tobiram was lying.

"Mpmphh.."Izuna was weaking up. "what has happene-" he couldn't finish his sentance because he was shocked due to the fact that he was in chains.

"Oh, so you woke up?"Tobirama said as Izuna had already started to cry.

"Your shitty brother seems likes he's missing. Nothing unusual, since hes a psychopath."Tobirama laughted.

"He's not!"screamd Izuna throught whimps as he was sitting on the floor.

"You're some brave boy. You had learnt nothing till now. How pity. Well.. bad for you." the Senju smirked.

* * *

Madara had probably dealt his brother million times but without any success.

"I should stay in a hotel. Thank god I brought my debit card", Madara said to himself as he entered in the first hotel he saw.

After the acomodation, he took a shower and jumped in the bed. He was overthinking

 _ _Has Hashi really done anything with that woman? Maybe I was too impulsive? Maybe I should call him, or no. Damn it,why it has to be so complicated?!__

* * *

Hashirama was also lying in his bed, overthinking. Where could have Madara gone to? He hadn't any siblings since they don't get along and hate eachother. Actually that's the fact why Izuna and Madara were so precious to eachother. The Senju was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

It was late at night during 11pm. Mito was sitting in front of her desk overthinking as well.

 _That boy.. Izuna Uchiha.. what if he is actually in a danger? How could I find him?_

she turned on her computer and hoped to find some information. Mito typed his name and a lot of things popped up. He was a tennis player who was won several gold medals. However, he was an expert in Chemistry. A real pride for his school. Parents too, if he had any? Izuna was last year of school and graduation awaited him. Mito's eyes got teary. This boy was a little genius, from whom the future was stolen.

"I must protect him. I have been through the same hell." the Uzumaki searched for more information in order to find his phone number. She opened some page and saw it there. Bingo! Mito noted it down and wanted to call him, but i was too late. She would better leave it for tomorrow.

* * *

Izuna remained silent as he watched Tobirama making himself a meal. He had brought bread and few sausages wich made into a sandwich. Izuna's stomach rumbled once again. He was really hungry. Tobirama noticed it and smirked. Both of their gazes meet but the little Uchiha moved his look away and started crying again.

"Why are you so weak? The only thing you know is to whimp and cry over. So pathetic." the Senju found it difficult to talk since his muth was full and busy chewing the food.

Izuna didn't say a single word, he understood talking would make it even worse. But the worse was that his lips were dry. He tried to lick them in order to be wet, but his body was dyhitrataded. He waited for Tobirama to finish his meal so he would ask for some water.

"Tobi..."

"Hm?"

"..." Izuna looked down.

"What is it brat?"

"Could you give me some water?" Izuna asked in the most politely way he could.

"You missed the magical word."

"Please?"

"No." said Tobirama. Izuna lifted his head up and looked Tobirama into the eye with sad face.

"Because you missed it in your first sentance."

"But.."Izuna felt awful. He was being treated as a dog or even worse.

Tobirama searched for his keys.

"Are you leaving..?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"It's not your bussines where am I going. The only thing is that you're going to stay alone tied up in those chains."and he slammed the door.

Izuna could not believe what was happening to him once again. The spring break was going to end soon. Five days more have been left. Until then, he had to escape from those "devils eyes".


	9. Izuna meets Mito

**CHAPTER NINE**

 _ **Izuna meets Mito**_

Another day has came. The morning was bright and beautiful. A perfect moment for Mito to do her "mission".

It was around 10 o'clock. Uzumaki grabbed her phone and called the number she had noted down last night.

;;;;;;;; there was no asnwer, but she was too stubborn to try only once.

;;;;;;;; again no asnwer. She thought a third time would be for luck.

;;;;

* * *

;;;;

 _Damn it, Izuna's phone won't stop ringing_. Tobirama thought as he grabbed it. The number was unknow for the mobile cell but not and for Tobirama. He answered.

"Yes?" Tobirama acted dumb.

"Izuna Uchiha?"

"No, you have a mistake."

"Oh, I am sorry." and the call ended.

 _That really was Tobirama! So he really is with that boy! I must call Hashirama Senju._

* * *

Hashirama had been already awake and thought that visiting the local hotels asking for Madara Uchiha would be a good idea. He got out and started to search. On the first three ones, he didn't have any luck. The last one was named "Aqua" and the Senju hoped that Madara would be there.

* * *

The Uchiha was rolling over the bed lazily. It was quite a big one and the sheets smelled nice. Madara remembered how he and his lover would cuddle until lunch time. Then Izuna popped in his mind. He smiled instantly. Madara missed a lot his litte ototo. It was weird why he wouldn't pick up his phone since he got never apart from it. "Anyways, I shall get up and go to lunch, I already missed breakfast. Damn, I am starving." As soon as he was done with putting his clothes he left the hotel room and walked down the stairs, heading to the canteen.

* * *

"He's not even in that one! The last possibility is the nearest city. He should have taken the metro. But in Uzushikagure the hotels are atleast 20. It would take ages to find him."Hashirama cursed under his breath. No soon he felt his phone vibrating in his pocked. He picked it up withouth looking who it was.

"Yes?"

"Hello" a similar woman voice came out.

"Is it you woman?!

"Please, don't cancel!"

"Look, you have caused me enough trouble, PlEASE DON'T CONTACT ME AGAIN." Hashirama ended the call.

"Ugh!"Mito cursed under her breath."Why is it so hard? Anyways, I am in lack of milk. I should go and buy some. A butter would be good too. I'd better leave that drama for a while and re-think my next step."

* * *

After ending the call Tobirama freed Izuna. He threw him a bottle of water. The little Uchiha couldn't help but drink it fast that he nearly chocked. Izuna had rings under his eyes, due to insomnia. Tobirama raised his hand to take the bottle but Izuna backed up. He was scared of the albino.

"I won't beat you or anything."Tobirama laguhed. "Wash yourself. We are going for a walk."

Izuna didn't bother to ask, he just obeyed.

As Tobi was driving to the city, Izuna didn't say a word. He remained quiet. Neither Tobirama said something. When they got in the city, the car stopped in from of some big market. It was uni shop. The Senju gave Izuna some dollars.

"Doesen't your spring break end soon? If you need any materials go buy some. You have also to buy some cleaning products and towels. Understand?"

Izuna nodded. When the black-haired man got in he couldn't oriantate so he needed some help from the workers. Since he loved Chemistry so much, he needed new test tube for his epxeriments at schoool, that's why it was the first place to go to. As he was choosing he bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry!"Izuna apologised alsmost crying in fear.

"Hey, it's fine." it was a woman.

Izuna lifted his head to see her. It was Tobirama's ex girlfriend. She was watching him shocked. Was that Izuna Uchiha? But his hair was shoerted, unlikely in the pictures. He had rings under his eyes. Lack of sleep? Mito's mind was running wild. Without any words Izuna tried to escape.

 _It must have been Izuna, he is a Chemistry champion!_

And the Uzumaki started searching for him. It didn't took her quite a long time to find him. When Mito approached him she put her arm on his right shoulder. The Uchiha jumped in surprise and turned to see who was it. _I thought it was Tobirama... I almost passed out._

"Are you.. Izuna Uchiha? The boy that helped me to go home?" Mito nearly cried. She saw in him herself. The old Mito that she used to be years ago. That boy had a lot of potential but life had crushed him. He looked so depressed. Has he ever thought of suicide? Mioto was freaking out. She couldn't let that happend with someone else. No one had the right to be hurted like that.

"Yes..?" Izuna said weakly.

When the red-haired beauty heared that she hugged him tightly. He was a big taller than her, around 2 or 3 cm. Izuna didn't know what was happening.

"Oh boy... oh boy... I know what you're going through. I was searching for you , but you always slipped trought my fingers."Mito was talking through whimps.

"What are you talking about?"

Mito let him go and caught Izuna with both of her arms, looking directly into his eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I know Tobirama is sexually harassing you. He might even kill you! Please, tell me the truth. I want to help you. I have already warned his big brother Hashirama Senju but he wouldn't listen."

Izuna panicked. That woman did what?! If only Tobirama finds out...

"Please, don't interfere. You will make it worse!"Izuna couldn't hold his tears and started crying. Mito's heart broke. She handed him a small piece of paper.

"That's my mobile phone, please contact me if it gets worse. I will help you anytime. Okay?"

"... Okay." Izuna said quietly as he took the note with his shaking arms."

"You'd better go. He's impatient."Mito smiled softly, trying to make him calm. "It's the faveour you did to me that night, that i am giving you back."

"T-thanks."Izuna left as he whipped away his tears and continued his shopping.

When he was done Tobirama was waiting him in the car looking at some chicks walking. They were laughting, kinda nousy. Izuna wondered why couldn't he live a normal life. When he entered the car Tobirama asked:

"What took you so long?"Izuna had to make up a lie fast.

"I couldn't decide wich test tube to choose. The variaty was big."

Tobirama didn't say anything after that sentance he just sarted to drive. On the way back home Izuna was lost in his thoughts. Tobirama's ex-gf had the same experience? It sounded so. Has Tobirama done the same thing to her as well? That send chills trought his spine. It could have been someone else tho. But the most troublesome was that Hashirama knew about the whole situation. Has he believed her? Why his brother had called him so many times? They already knew? No, no way! If it was so, Tobirama and Hashirama would have met by now. Something elese was happening, but what exactly? Izuna hoped his aniki was alright.

"Why are you so quiet? It's almost like heaven not hearing your voice."Tobirama said. Izuna didn't answer. He looked away because talking really had put him just in more danger. So he decided avoiding it.

"When your shool starts, I will leave you and pick you up. You won't have mobile phone. If you need to call someone you will use mine. But only when it's really neseccary. Got it?"Tobirama said those words in one breath, without stopping. It was almost like a warning.

Izuna nodded.

"Do you have any friends there?"

The Little Uchiha shaked his head in protest.

"Good, because even if you had any, they won't last. You're not allowed to contact with anyone. Understand?"

"Yes!" said Izuna as his eyes got teary.

"Good."

\- everything became silent until Tobirama spoke again.

"Oh, and we should contact your brother. He had been rapidly calling you. You don't want him to get worried, do you?"

"No!" Izuna almost screamed as he was trying to hold his tears back.

"You have become wiser." Tobirama smirked.

* * *

After being done with the lunch Madara went back in his hotel room. Just as he opened the door his phone rang. At first he thought it might be Hashirama and decided to neglect it but suddenly he remembered his ototo. He got his phone and it was really Izuna! Madara answered without any hesitaton.

"Izuna! Where have you been?"

"Hey..."Izuna spoke softly.

"How are you?"

"I am fine. The new place is great. I love it." Izuna lied. "and you.. what's going on with you?"

"Well.. I am going to leave Hashirama once for real!"Madara said sadly.

"Why?"Izuna was surprised. He knew how much his brother loved the Senju.

"Long story.. It is just that I am tired of his game and my trust towards him has gone."

"Was that woman again...?" Izuna asked in fear hoping he was wrong.

"Yes.. someone had called him and made an appoinment. I went with him. It turned out to be the red-haired. She wanted to talk about you guys. Is everything alright there?"

"Yes."Izuna's voice had started to tremble.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes nii-san, I am." and Izuna started to cry."It's just.. it's just that i miss you a lot.." yes, he did miss his big brother but he was crying mostly because Tobirama was standing near him, and Izuna couldn't tell his big bro what has been happening to him over those weeks.

"I miss you too! When can we meet?"Madara was enthusiasted.

"Aniki.. school starts soon and I wont be able to stay in touch with you. I won't use my phone. If you want to contact me call Tobi."Izuna could bearly talk from his whimps.

"Why?"

"My.. my pone broke. I have to buy new one."

"Oh.. ok."

"By the way.."Izuna stopped his sentance because Tobirama was staring at him. Izuna wanted to ask for the red-haired woman. Thank god the albino couldn't hear Madara trhought the phone cell.. if he did.. and found out about Mito.. things would have turned bad for everyone...

"Yes?" asked Madara.

".. where are you staying for the nights if you're not in Hashirama's house?"

"In a hotel room but I will-" the talk took too long and the Senju gave Izuna a sign to stop it.

"Nii-san, i have to cancell. Tobi is calling me to help him with the chores."

"Sure. I love you ,remember that. I wish you all the happines. Bye. I am kissing you."

"Bye." and the call ended.

Izuna just sobbed as Tobirama grinned.


	10. Solution

**CHAPTER TEN**

 _ **Solution**_

The spring break has already ended. A week had passed. Tobirama would pick up Izuna from school and the little Uchiha would study. He was still an excellent student. The only thing that has changed was his communication with classmates. He used to be the most easy-going person but right now Izuna was too scared to do anything. And in paticular, thats how his days had been going.

The last month of schooldays had came. Final exams were awaiting each student. Izuna didn't have enough books to do his studies so he had to visit the library. But first the Uchiha had to ask a permission from his boyfriend.

"Tobi.. My final exams are the following week. I need to borrow some books from the library, but it would be better if I spend some time after the lessons there."

"Is it necessary?"Tobirama was relaxing on the couch.

"I want to receive a good grade, that's why i would like to stay up there."

"How much time would you need?"

"2 hours would be nice." Izuna said hoping the Senju would accept the idea.

"That's too much. No."Tobirama refused.

Izuna didn't say anything back. He just walked to his room.

 _Damn it. Damn it. Why does he have to act like that? I agreed being part of that stupid game just because of my brother. I dont know even if they are together with Hashirama anymore. I haven't heard my nii-san from month. I haven't contacted Mito as well. What if she had forgotten about me? I miss Madara so much. Tomorrow I will find a way to contact him ,no matter what!_

Tobirama's phone rang. It was Izuna's teacher.

"Yes?" said Tobirama.

"Is it Izuna?"

"No, it is his boyfriend."

"Can i talk with Izuna , please?" the guy was his teacher and the albino couldn't do anything much but just to give the phone to Izuna. Tobirama walked in his room without warning. Izuna was reading some book. Tobirama gave him the phone.

"It's your teacher." said Tobirama. The little Uchiha didn't know why he would phone him.

"Izuna, some woman wants to see you. She couldn't find a way to contact you that's why she came to school. She is stanging right beside me. Do you want to hear her?"

"Yes please."Izunas heart was pumping fast. Tobirama was in front of him waiting for the phone call to end and find out why sempai would call him. Izuna had to watch out what he talked.

"Izuna, are you alright? Can you come and meet me at school?" Mito was worrying for the little boy since he hadn't phoned her from their last meeting.

"Okay. I will try to come sempai."Izuna tried to act calm.

"Is Tobirama near you?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I will wait you. If you can come now it would be great. Be careful. Bye!"

"Okay. Thanks for calling me. Goodbye." and Izuna cancelled.

"So?" Tobirama was curious. "Why you look like that?"

"Tobi.. I have won the Chemistry competition! The teacher wants to meet me in order to talk for the next round. Can you please give me a lift?"Izuna really hoped his plan to work out.

"When have you attented a Chemsitry competition? I don't remember one."

"It was during my lessons. The teacher had to dismiss me for a day. I am sorry i haven't told you."Izuna's heart had been beating really fast. His lies were going way too far. If only Tobirama had found out..

"Fine. But I will wait you. I am giving you a lift only for a hour. Lie to your teacher we have some bussines to do."

Izuna noddd with a bright smile.

* * *

"Thank you sir. I own you a faveour."

"No problem. How could I not help to a such beautiful lady"

Mito giggled. "I will be waiting him in the classroom." The guy smiled and went in his office.

* * *

Izuna and Tobirama had already arrived. The Uchiha got out of the car. Tobirama too. Izuna watched him with questioned look.

"I will come too."

"It won't take long. You can stay here. I promise. Plus that I am sure that you will get bored of the topic."

Tobirama was suspicious at first but after what Izuna had said he nodded and waited him back in the car. Izuna went inside the school and as soon as he walked inside he started running towards the teacher's office. His heart was wild again. Izuna knocked and opened toe door.

"Excuse me, where is the lady?"

"Oh, Hey Izuna. She is waiting you in the classroom."

"Thanks!" said Izuna.

* * *

The red-haired woman was holding the register book looking at Izuna's marks. Even all that pressure he was an excellent student. She smiled. As she was lost in her thoughts, someone entered the room.

"Izuna!" and they both hugged.

"I was wondering if you had forgotten me but then you called and I was so happy-" Izuna was talking fast, happly with teary eyes.

"Calm down." Mito giggled. "Come, lets sit on some desk to talk for a little bit." Izuna nodded.

"So, how are you? Is everything alright? Has Tobirama done anything to you?" the Uzumaki asked with fear in her eyes.

"No, no. Everything is fine. He treats me really good after the spring break has ended. He found new work and most of the time he is being busy. I am B plan. The only thin is... "

"Yes?" Mito asked with questioned eyes.

"I haven't heard my big brother from so long and I really miss him. I don't know how is he doing." Izuna was watching the floor with sad face.

"Hey, do you want me to call him? " Mito suggested.

"Can we?" Izuna's face got brightened.

"Yes. I have contacted him and memorized the number."

"Cool!"

* * *

;;;;;;;;;;

"Yes?"

"Nii-san!" Izuna almost screamed.

"Izuna! Where did you get lost?!"

"I told you my phone broke and we have not bought new one because we are just too busy to go shopping. But forget about me. How are you?!"

"Ah, I am fine." said Madara without any enthusiasm.

"You don't seem happy. Has something happened?"

"I broke with Hashirama long time ago but he just wouldn't accept it. He continues contacting me. It is really irritating." Madara said with annoyed voice.

"You really don't love him anymore or you're just lying to yourself?" Izuna was trying to find out the truth.

"No, I am serious otouto. It's over. For those 2 months my feelings had gone away. To be told the truth I even feel better. All the stress from that relationship would make me sick, I feel relieved."

"So you're totally alright?" Izuna was surprised in a good way. If their relationship has ended it means his promise Tobirama has gone as well and he hadn't to obey him anymore.

"Yea, I am absolutely alright."

"I am really happy for you" _and for myself_.

"When can we meet?" Madara was happy once for a while.

"I don't know .. but .. I will try a way to contact you again."

"Tobi's phone?"

"He's all day busy with working. We can bearly have time together." Izuna lied. How could he tell him the truth? That Tobirama had forbidden him to contact anyone.

"Then from whose phone are you calling me?"

"A friend's one" Izuna looked Mito. She was smiling all the time. Her emerald eyes were shining from happiness.

"Brother, I will cancel you because i have some work to do. okay?"

"You always find some excuses to end up the call. I feel like i am irritating you."

"Oh, if you only knew the truth. Haha. No silly, we will keep in touch, okay?"

"Yeah.. bye."

;;;;

"Why are you willing to help me so much?"

"I have had that bad experience myself. And you are good boy. You're a little genius. I can't let that happend."

"Was it Tobirama?"

"No." she laughed. "To be told the truth, he was actually the one who saved me. At first it wouldn't have ever crossed my mind that he could be this kind of person. But the day when you moved to your new house he tried to attack me. Thanks god, a good friend of mine came on time."

 _Wow, she is talking so calm!_

"How can you be so calm when you're telling me that story?" Izuna was amazed.

"I have been trought a lot. The pain had built me up a shield. Thats why i want to help you. The situation that you are in is hell."

"I couldn't say it any better." the boy's eyes got teary.

"Don't wan, please!" Mito caught his hand. "I heard you haven't seen your brother. Do you want me to tell your teacher that tomorrow i would like to see you again but instead of me Madara would come?"

"Are you kidding me?" Izuna's face gor brightened and a broad smile appeard.

"Mhm!" Mito smiled back.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Izuna hugged her once again.

"Tell me how your day goes on." the red-haired wanted to know more about him. She wanted to protect him with all she had.

"Well.. it's nothing special. Really..." Izuna was avoidint the theme.

"You can trust me." the Uzumaki had to win his trust.

"I would get up and make breakfast as Tobirama hgts up and eats , i dress up for school. I don't have pretty much time to eat so i would bring some fruit and have it in the breaktime. After i finish school Tobirama comes to pick me up. He leaves me in the morning as well. After he lifts me home he goes back to work. I think he comes in his break time. Since we are located far away from the city I don't have what else to do but study or do chores. I like to study so I don't have problems with that. But sometimes Tobirama invited his friends to come and watch football. They make a real mess. And that is how my day ends. I go back to sleep and when the new day arrives it is not anything different. Just the same." Izuna was talking slow , his voice shaking. The grip of Mito got stronger.

"Then.. do you want... I mean.. I can come and visit you every single day!"

"That would be amazing. Yes, I would like, please. But.. wait.. What are i'm going to lie Tobirama? That's a bad idea." Izuna started to hesitate.

"Just lie him that your teacher needs you and told you to come."

"I told Tobirama that sempai wanted to talk with me for the Chemistry exam that I have attented and won."

Mito giggled. "You seem to be sly one."

"Indeed." Mito laughted as Izuna told that. "Can we call aniki again?"

"Yea."

* * *

 _It passed already 40 mins. If he doesen't come after 20 I will go in._ The albino was thinking as he was listening to the radio.

* * *

"Alright, he told he would come the same time as you did today."

"I won't come tomorrow because i see i am a treath for him. Yet i don't know why." Mito had seriously no idea why Madara would hate her.

"It's because... Look.. it's like that.. Tobirama hates all Uchiha, but mostly my big-brother because he is boyfriend of his brother- Hashirama Senju. He thinks Hashi loves nii-san more than him. That's why he would make everything to separate them. Since you were his girlfriend and had pletny pics of you, he made a fake one of you and Hashi kissing. It worked out at first but the one night we were alone... and that was the first time when he sexually harrased me. We made a deal that he would leave alone the relationship that our brothers have in order to have me. But since they broke up i don't see a reason why I have to suffer."

Mito's eyes got widen. She couldn't believe what Izuna was telling her. Could Tobirama be such kind of person? Well.. in truth she could have awaited that. Izuna contined talking.

"But... I would like if you come too. I want to meet you with brother and clear the mess."

"Are you sure?" Mito wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"Yes. And i better be going. We took way too much." Izuna seemed to get pale.

"Don't be scared. You know you can count on me. Just be careful. Watch out your next step and take care of yourself. Eat healthy and sleep well. Do you promise me?"

"I promise." and Izuna smiled. He felt warm. His body fulffiled with happiness. That green-eyes beauty was the mother he had never had. Even if they weren't sinblings, she cared for him so much.

"You'd better go." Mito said softly with a small smile. "Oh, and you should smile more. Your smile is stunning." Izuna blushed.

* * *

Tobirama saw Izuna coming out from the school gates.

"It took you a lot of time." he was smoking a cigaratte.

"We had to discuss a lot."

"Like what? If you're lying me..."

"No, no. The teacher wants me to go everyday at that time because we have to prepare for the next round." Izuna was braver than ever. He knew Mito was his strenght and that if something ever got wrong, she would help him.

"Get in the car, we will talk on our way back home." Izuna got in the car without any hesitation.

On the way back home both of them didn't say a word. That was typical situation tho. Izuna would find it awkward but not and Tobirama. Since he moved to a new job he was busy all day and didn't have time to torutre Izuna. He would just pick him up, have lunch and get some rest, then go back at work until night.

Suddenly Tobirama hit the car and cursed.

"Fine. You cango. Plus that my boss wants me to work extra time."

Izuna secretly smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hm?" Tobirama was confused.

"For letting me go."


	11. Revelation

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 _ **Revelation**_

"BEEP"

 _It must be Tobirama, he came to pick me up. Damn it, my heart beats so fast, i haven't seen nii-san from long time ago._

* * *

Mito was waiting in the classroom. Madara was in front of the teachers office. Izuna arrived. As soon as he entered the school he ran to the place where his brother was. The had a deal to wait him there.

"Nii-san!" Izuna screamed as he threw himself into Madara's hug.

"Hey! You have cu your hair! I can't believe." he laughted.

"Yea.. i needed a new haircut." Izna lied but yet he couldn't remove the smile of his face. He was truly happy.

"It suits you. Someone could mistake you for the little Sasuke."

"Yea" he giggled " I haven't seen him in months. But look at yourself! You have became really muscular. Have you been training?" Izuna admired the sexiness that was staning in front of him.

"Yea, since I left Hashirama I am going to the gym wich was next to our house."

"I am happy that your life goes well." Izuna hugged Madara once again as his big brother was petting his head. "Hey, lets not stay here. Come lests go to the classroom." Madara nodded

Just before enteringthe room Izuna asked one again his brother. "Are you sure you have overcame Hashi?" Madara glared at Izuna. "Do i need to repeat you myself million times?!" Izuna laughed. "Fine, fine." and opened the door. Mito was stanging holding some bag. Her hair was flowing down. A real masterpiece. Smooth , silky and long. As Madara saw her he got confused what was she doing there.

"What's the meaning of this Izuna?"

"Brother, please come in. I want to tell you some things." Izuna realy wanted Mito and Madara to get along.

The woman smiled as the three of them sat on some desk.

"Izuna" Mito spoke "I had brought you some ramen. Since i don't know if you had your lunch. Got some oranges for dessert as well."

"Noodles! My favourite. How did you know?!"

"They are my favourite too."

Madara was sitiing near Izuna and he felt like he was unnecessary in the whole situation.

"Brother, that's Tobiramas ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?" He was confused.

"I am starving. Please explain him. But only the part with Hashi, please.." Izuna didn't want his brother to know the full truth.

Mito nodded and Izuna started eating. Madara was untrustworhy towards people and he would always suspice them. He bearly would trust someone. As Mito was introducing herself. Madara woudln't stop glaring. He had forgotten Hashirama, but why he had to meet her?

"I know you don't like me but the truth is so different. In m life i have never knew Hashirama Senju. Izuna told me that Tobirama faked the i was his girlfriend he had access to all my picures so he made up one in order to sepparate you from the Sneju. I am truly sorry if you guys broke up because of me, But i swear i have never ever met that guy in my whole life."

"But why Tobirama would do that?" Madara looked Izuna.

"Because he was jealous of you. That his big-brother would love his boyfriend more than him." Mito answered. Madara was left speechless. He had already forgotten Hashirama but more shoking was that the white haired boy would do such thing. Izuna said through full mouth of ramen.

"A-re you sur-e you have forgo-oten h-im?"

The elder Uchiha nodded. "I am completely fine. I can't believe the fact that your boyfriend, my dear little brother.., would so such thing."

"I don't love Tobirama either. I will leave him soon." Izuna was already done with his meal. "Thanks Mito. It was delicious. I haven't eaten noodles from ages."

Mito smiled. "You're welcome. I am glad you liked it. By the way, where's Tobirama?"

"He just lifted me up until here because his boss needs him to work extra hours. I will go home by the buss. " answered Izuna.

"I can give you a lift till home if you need?" Madara suggested.

"No, no." Izuna alsmost jumped.

"It's okay." Madara laughed.

Mito looked Izuna with sad eyes on her face. The boy was still under pressure. The little Uchiha continued on.

"It's fine , really. I will take the bus."

"Boys, if Izuna still has time we can walk in the school garden for a little bit?" Mito knew that Izuna missed Madara so she wanted them to be together as much as possible. The brothers hadn't seen eachother from long time.

"I have still a half hour or so. It's a good idea." The brunette smiled.

* * *

Both Uchihas were walking in the garden discussing some theme. Mito waled behind them in order to call Kawarama.

"Hey, can you talk?"

"Yes."

"Since you're owning clothes shop, can you bring me today on your back home two pais of jeans, trousers and a few T-shirts? It's for a boy." Mito was watching out to be as far away as possible from the brothers. She wanted to give those clothes to Izuna as a surprise.

"Sure, but to whom?" Kawarama loved the red-haired beauty since he was a kid so he was kind of jealous.

"You remeber Izuna? I want to make him a present. I will pay you everything when you come home tonight, okay?"

"You can count on me." she heard him smiling trough the phone.

"Thanks." and the callended.

Izuna turned back and wavet at Mito. He gave her a sign to hurry up a little bit.

"You have to go?" Madara was sad.

"Yes, i have to.. I am truly sorry!"

"Can i come with you to the bus stop?" Madara wanted to spend some more time with his baby-brother. Who knew when he has going to see him again.

"Sure" Izuna smiled.

"Izuna, can I talk with you for a little bit?" Mito said. He nodded.

"Will you come tomorrow?"

"I hope so."

"Please,find a way. We need to talk more."

"Okay. Thank you for the meal today. I really appreciate it." a small smile appeared on his face.

"I told you already. You're welcome. It is my pleasure. But please, smile more. You have beautiful smile." Mito giggled as Izuna blushed. "I have to go as well. Take care, okay?"

"Okay," and Izuna went back to Madara where both headed to the bus stop.

* * *

"What did you talk with her about?" Madara was curious.

"She wants to meet me tomorrow."

"I am starting to be jealous" indeed he already was.

"There is no need to be. I assure you."

"You two have become really close, haven't you?"

"Brother, stop being jealous. I swear. Are you sure she's not an enemy to you?" Izuna was till not sure.

"Yes, i told you. Wow man, nothing has changed. You still annoy me as hell." both of the males laughed.

"That's why we little brothers exist."

"I guess so." Izuna laughed at the answer of his brother.

The bus came. Izuna got in and waved to his brother for goodbye.

* * *

On the way back home Izuna wouldn't stop smiling. He was really happy. That day had been amazing. Mito was so nice. Polite and kind. She made it possible for him to meet Madara and she even brought him a meal. Izuna giggled.

The bus stopped and the little Uchiha got out. Izuna had to walk around 20 minutes before reaching home.

When he entered the garden , Izuna noticed the flowers need watering. He was in good mood so he even cleaned the house and made dinner earlier.

* * *

It was around 9 pm and Tobirama should have been home by that time. Izuna was a little bit scared. What if the Senju find about today? Izuna had to act as usuall and be calm.

Tobirama entered the house. He had an exausting day. All he wanted was to have his dinner and get some sleep.

"Welcome home..v Izuna had already put the plates. Tobirama didn't answer. He just sat and started eating. Izuna was a great cook. Then they lived alone with Madara , Izuna was the one who would cook and make delicious desserts. It was weird why Tobirama hadn't asked yet what has happened today at school. When he was done with the dinning, Tobirama sat in on the couch in order to relax. Izuna washed the disches. As he was done and ready to leave the kitchen in order to go in his room and study Tobirama spoke.

"So, what happened today?"

Izuna froze. "It was good. We did a lof of reviews."

"When would be the next round?"

Izuna didn't know what to answer. He would want to spend as much time as possible with Mito and his brother but he knew that silliness had to end some day.

"It's in a two and a half weeks."

"What about your exams? Would you be able to study for both of them?"

"Yea, i would be totally fine."

"For another time i convinience myself that you're a genious for sure." Tobirama smirked.

Izuna wasn't in the mood for those games. He wanted to go in his room and study for the real exams that awaited him.

"Is there you need, because i am going in my room to stu-" he was interupted.

"Come closer." Tobirama commanded.

Since it was almost summer, at the end of spring, Tobirama wore only sweatpants. His muscular abdonmen was exposing freely. Yes, he was hot but Izuna didn't find anything attractive in him since he had made his life hell.

Izuna stepped slowly towards him. Tobirama grabbed Izuna by the arm in order to pull him closer.

"You smell so sweet." He purred into Izuna's ear.

The little boy shivered. It must have been Mito's parfume. And he hadn't taken a shower. The raven-boy closed his eyes, praying that Tobirama wouldn't find out anything. The Senju was till holding Izuna;s arm. He pressed his hand onto his own member.

"Do you see what you're always doing to me?" Izuna's eyes opened as he heard those words. Tobirama hadn't done anything to Izuna from months. Wel... a few blowjobs, but they wouldn't count since it was the only way to save his ass from punches.

Tobirama started kissing and mocking onto his boyfriend's neck. Izuna whimped in protest. To be told the truth, he wasn't so scared as he used to be.

 _Maybe that is the price i have to pay for the meeting with Mito and brother today. Anyways, that wont last long. Soon i will leave that bastard and tell everything to the police. I just would need patience until the day comes._

Tobirama made Izuna squish his member. He was big and strong as always. Izuna just hoped to not be so painful.

"You seem dirty, let's take a shower. We both need one."

Izuna nodded because he was helpless near hat guy. On the way to the bathroom Izuna was rapidly telling himself that the ned is near.

"Why are you so quiet, _baby_?"

Tobirama said as he smirked once again. Izuna remained calm. He didn't know what to answer back.

"Remove your clothes." the albino commanded.

Izuna started removing them starting from the T-shirt. When tobirama saw his skin he licked his lips.

 _You bastart! You have tried to rape Mito and you're sexually harrasing me. When all that ends, you will end the rest of your days in the prison. Pity for Hashirama that he will have to bear the shame made from you. Your family's name would be ruined._ Izuna's eyes had turned into red ones. His hatred towards Tobirama was rising with each minute. _You have taken everything from me. My future, my brother, my friends.. my life. I wish you could just dissapear... or.. die.._ Izuna wasn't the kind of guy that would wish randomly someone death. _I never used to be that kind of person. I have never hated anyone in my whole life. but you. you're a real devil. I guess that's why your eyes are red. A real satan's son!_

As Izuna was thinking Tobirama was busy kissing his neck. He bit the little's boy lip for entrance. Izuna gave him that rifht because struggling would just make it worse. But the worst was that the Uchiha was being turned on. It's not like that hasn't happened before. His body was betrayign him for a second time.

"Mmmhhmm." he moaned through the kiss.

Both of the men separated from the kiss. The Senju grabbed Izuna's head with both of his arms and pressed his forehead on his.

"You belong only to me. To me and no one else." Tobirama said quietly. Since Izuna was lost in his thoughts he hadn't been paying any attention to Tobirama's words. He was just obeying.

Once they were naked, they entered the bath. The albino pressed Izuna against the wall. The little boy felt his back cold. He hissed. Tobirama had put both of his arms around Izuna in order to block him from escpaing.

 _His arms.. does he think I may try to escape? May be i shall pretent that i enjoy it._ and Izuna wrapped both of his legs around Tobirama's waist. He put both of his hands around the whire haired man's neck. They both pressed their bodies close to eachothers. Tobirama's erection was frowing bigger and bigger. Both men looked into eachother's eyes. Black met red. Izuna's eyes were burning but not of lust. It was hatres.

"Whenever I look into those black eyes, i want to rip them off. I hate you so much. But i am sure you already know that" Tobirama said as he thrusted into Izuna. The younger boy whimped. It did hurt for sure.

"S-slower, please" Izuna was in pain but instead of slowing down, Tobirama thrusted deeper and faster. The brunette knew he was being played that;s why he grinned his teeths and waited to get ajusted to the pain. No soon that time came. Now moans were coming out from his mouth.

"So sweet. Scream my name." he had to abey so Izuna faked it few times.

Within few thrusts Tobirama was ready to blow up. He burried his face in Izuna's shoulder and bit it.

"A-ah!" Izuna blow up as well. He let go of Tobirama's waist and turned on the tubes in order to shower.

"Pass me the soap" Tobirama ordered and Izuna listened. The little boy grabbed a shampoo and anpplied it on his hair.

"Izuna." Izuna turned back to face his boyfriend.

"Suck me"

"Blowjob? Can we skip it and leave it for tomorrow. I really wantto finish the shower and study."

"Are you disobaying me?" Tobirama seemed pissed. Izuna rolled his eyes and kneed. The Senju grabbed Izuna by the hair.

"I miss your old hairstyle. When your hair was longer i would play with it.. and now.. pity." he smirked. " you whould hrow it out again."

 _Yeah, right. To baad you will be in prison and you won't be able to see my face._

Tobirama shoved his dick inside Izuna's mouth without warning. It wasn't anything unusual. Izuna was used to it.

"Suck" and Izuna started sucking. He didn't put any effort, he just rapidly moved his mouth until Tobirama blew. He was tired and didn't want anymore bullshits.

"After the shower you are going to watch a movie with me."

"Why?!" Why Tobirama couldn't just leave him alone!?

"Because i want so"

The house was quite good looking after Tobirama started the new work. His salary was big enough to re-decorate it and buy new furtnitures. It was quite luxorious.

Izuna nodded.

* * *

"You are going to be shirtless?" Izuna was surprised that his boyfriend felt no cold.

"Yea. How long will it take you to make yourself a tea?" Tobirama was starting to be impatient.

"Sorry" Izuna came "Wha? We are going to stay like that?"

"You're scared to cuddle with me?"

Tobirama laughed as Izuna glared at him.

 _If that bastard tries to do something unwilling i will fucking kill him._

Izuna sat in Tobirama's lap.

"It is not comfortable like that. Stand up."

 _Damnit senju!_

Tobirama lied on the couch. He gave a sign to Izuna to lie in front of him. Izuna sighed. Tobirama noticed that and grabbed his arm forcing him to lie.

* * *

The movie was somewhere around the middle. Izuna didn;t bother to talk but finally managed to ask Tobirama the question he wanted to ask the whole day.

"You know I haven't contacted Madara from months and i don't know how is he. Do you know how are they doing with Hashirama?" Tobirama didn't answer.

 _May be he wants to enjoy te movie? or he didn't hear me? Is he sleeping? his breathing is calm tho._

Izuna turned a little bit his head to see what Tobirama was going. He wasn't sleeping. He seemed really focused to the movie but suddenly his look moved down to Izuna. The Uchiha turned back his head to the TV.

"They are fine."

 _Fine? Fine?! So you're pretending that they are still together! Ashhole!_

"Are they planning any next step?" Izuna needed information.

"You mean?"

"A child probably? Adopting one?"

"Your brother as a parent?" Tobi laughed. "He'd better het a monkey so they would be perfect for eachother."

Izuna didn't like how Tobirama was talking for his beloved brother.

 _Say another word.. and you will really piss me off.._

"Why are you suddenly so interested for your brother? You haven't asked me from long time ago. Has... something more happend today?" Tobirama voice seemed threating. But because Izuna wasn't expert in hiding his emoticons his heart beat increased fast.

"Just... today when I was at school, studying I remembered how much nii-san hated Chemistry and i would always do his homework. I even did his exam once." Izuna giggled. That's true. Madara hated Chemistry.

"How can you love your brother so much?" Tobirama turned off the TV.

"Why did you-"

"Answer me." and Tobirama grabbed Izuna's body so that he would turn straightforward in fron ot him. Now their faces met. The albino pettez Izuna on the cheek. Tobirama was looking directly into Izuna's eyes.

"We have been very close to eachother since our parents died."

"Do you know I dont have them either." Tobirama was continueing to pet Izuna.

"No.. i .. am sorry."

"Mom died after giving me a birth... My father was blamind me for her death. He always admired Hashirama and despised me. Not that i cared, since he was an alchoholic and spycho."

"Why are you telling me that..." Izuna's question got ignored.

"He would beat me. Aniija sometimes got beaten too because he tried to protect me. My dad would bring every time whores home and fuck them. Brother told me he had cheated few times on mom." Tobirama's arm now was playing with some hairs of Izuna.

 _So i see why he is so mean. Life has made him so. May be if he finds the help and love he could begin new life._

"Is it why you were so scared of Madara. You thought Hashi loved niki more than you?" Izuna said.

"Yes."Tobirama was honest. That surprise Izuna. He had never seen Tobi in such light. May be deep down he was a good man.

"You know it is not true."

"Everything that I have loved, life would take it away from me." Tobirama moved on top of Izuna. He caught his neck in a strong trip. Izuna's eyes got widen. Tobirama kissed Izuna. After breaking the kiss he spoke again.

"If you ever leave me or try to do it.. i am going to kill you.. just as i did with my father."

Izuna was left speechless.

Tobirama loosened the grip.

"You think i am a monster, don't you?" Tobirama laughed.

"No.. i just.. " Izuna couldnt find the words to describe what he was thinking. Tobirama looked at him. "I .. don't know what to say.."

"As i thought." he laughed. Tobirama sat on the couch near Izuna resting his back to it. Izuna sat up as well..

"One night.. it was winter .. my 13th birthday..

~FLASHBACK!

 _"Dad! Today is my-" a 13 years old Tobi was cut off by his father._

 _"Shut up, you worthless piece of shit. I got fired from work today. I don't care what day is it today" Tajima Senju yelled angrily to his little son. Hashirama wasn't home so if something ever was about to happend , no one could help Tobirama._

 _"But dad-" Tobi was despearate for some attention. Tajima glared at his son. He grabbed him by the arm._

 _"No! If you're going to beat me you're totally wrong!"Tobirama was fighting back. His father slapped him. Tobirama's cheek was burning. That slap was harder than any other. Tobirama tried to get away from Tajima's grip and got some knife._

 _"Hhaha! What?! You will stab me? Kill me?! You're in so muc htrouble little boy.. You should have died with your mother.. that worhtless bitch.._

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"And I don't remember what has happend nest. I just remember holding a bloody knife and having my dads dead body on the floor."

;';;;;;;;;;;;;

 _" **TOBI!** " Hashirama screamed._

 _"Anija.."_

 _"Are you alright? What happened?._

 _"I killed father.."_

 _"What...?"_

~END OF FLASHBACK!

"And that's how father died. My brother had found a way to prevent me from going to prison. Back then he was 18 years old and his friends were from the mafia. That's why he is a succesfull busssines man right now. Because he used to be part of them."

"A-are you part of it as well?" Izuna was scared. Those guys were freaking dangerous.

"No, you don't have to be scared."

"Is it the first time you are talking to someone like that?"

"If i had i would be in prison right now"

"I mean so .. freely" Tobirama really seemed a closed and quied type.

"Our talk took too long. You should go to sleep." and Izuna nodded, Tobirama was sleeping on the couch . It was pretty big and comfortable enough. Izuna still couldn't believe what he had heart. He was going to tell to Mito everything tomorrow.

* * *

Mito was talking on the phone as she prepared herself a tea.

"Okay dad. Don't worry. I will make it for you. I love you too. bye"

Everyone had thought that Mito Uzumaki was daddy's princess. But since their parents got divorced the conncection between her and her dad got stronger.

; DING DONG;

She opened the door.

"Please, come in. Did you bring me what i have asked for?"

"Yes" he gave her three bags. She opened and saw them. Four T-shirts. Black one with the label of Batman, Blue with the label of superman and two plain white. Two pairs od jeans , a black hoodie and trainers.

"I love them! You have amazing taste. Thank you!" Mito smiled.

Kawarama blushed. "You're welcome."

"Want some tea?" Mito suggested.

"I would like to stay but the boys are waiting for me. We are going to the football match."

"Have good you once again. Here are the money." she gave him some amount.

"No, please. It is a present from me to him. Greet him from me. You should meet us one day."

"Yep!" she giggled.


	12. Disclouse

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 ** _Disclouse_**

Mito was waiting Izuna in the classroom once again. As soon as Izuna was left alone he ran to the place where they would meet.

"Hey." the redhead greeted him.

"Hi!" he smiled back.

"We have a hour, so do you want to go in the park? The weather is kinda nice." Mito suggested. Izuna nodded.

* * *

"Is it yours?" Izuna was surprised that she could drive.

"Yea. Get in. The park is 20 mins by feet, but we don't have so much time, so better if we take the car."

"Good point." they both chuckled.

Izuna noticed a few bags on the back of the seats. She had been shopping. The brand was D&G. Quite lucorious!

"D&G clothes? You have good taste."

"Yea," too bad Izuna didn't know that they were for him. Mito smiled herself.

* * *

"I haven't been here from so long time." said Izuna with nostalgia.

"Wel.. I haven't been at all." Izuna looked confused.

"My birthtown iz Uzushigakure. We moved here because my dad is sick and he needs better health care. You guys have some good doctors."

"Uzushigakure!" Izuna jumped "It's my favurite city! I have always loved the sea. Yet i have never visited it." he said enthusiasted. "But.. i am sorry for your dad. I hope he gets well. How old is he?"

".. 60" Izuna rised an eyebrow.

"I know." Mito laughed nervously as they started walking to the gates of the park. "He could be my young grandpa. It is just that i had an elder brother who had died and my mother wouldnt be willing to have any kids after his death. But around her 35 she gave birth to me, wich is very risky at such age. Thank god i was born heatlhy."

"And beautiful one too." Izuna made her a compliment as she blushed. "Well, when theres something true you can't hide it. Expecially when its good." he blinked at her.

"Hey, I see cotton candy. You want some?"

"Um.. no thanks." Izuna loved the sweet taste of the candy but he didn't have any money. Tobirama doesen't give him any pocket money. The albino gived him only when he's ordered to buy something from the marker.

"I guess you don't have money? I am going to buy you. You don't have to be shy. Consider me as a big sister."

 _Yes but that is the second time you are buying me food. It makes me uncomfortable._

"Aww.. come on." Mito headed to the seller without his permisson. No soon she came back with tho catton candies in her arms.

"T-thanks." Izuna took one with heistation.

"Would would you like to sit somewhere?" Izuna nodded.

* * *

"So, is there something new?" the red haired spoke as she took a bite of her delicious food.

"Did you know.. Tobi doesen't have parents."

"I could have guuessed. He never wanted to meet them with me. Whenever i have asked, he would always change the topic. He had told me few things about his mother . She used to on a small flower shop, but that's all the information i have got."

"His mother had died as soon as she gave him birth. He told me during his teenage years that he would be beaten. I think he is agressive because of his past and that he needs help." Izuna's expression got sad.

"That doesent give him the right to abuse other people. Izu, you know that." Izuna's body got warm. He felt happy again. Has she just called him Izu? Only Madara had called him like that. Mito continued. "You're really kind, you know. After all he has done to you, you think acting like that is not his fault." Izuna nodded.

"I know i am sometimes naive.. but.."

"I understand you." she answered. "but he could have choosed different path, just as you. Even all that pressure you're bearing on your shoulders you're not mean to people." Izuna knew that she had the right. But he also understood Tobirama. The white haired man had difficult and severe past.

"Let's change the topic. I don't want to ruin my mood."

"Mhm." the red-haired nodded. "Tell me more about yourself. Hobbies?"

"Well.. i love to read books. Doesen't matter the genre but i would prefer the ones that give me information. Favourite topics are History, Astronomy, Science... And i love gardenin. My dream would be to open a florist shop. I don't care if it soulds weird or childish or stupid. Flowers make me relax."

"It's not stupid or weird at all" mito enouraged him. "Look at me. I am a pet lover. In my house i have labrador, cat and small duck." Izuna blinked. She was like a zood. He couldn't help but laugh.

"You're interestng person."

"I would take that as a compliment." Mito chuckled.

When they were done eating their catton candies Izuna told Mito that they better go back. They still had time but The Uchiha was scared. He felt uncomfortable. Plus that. someone could have seen them., A lot of people knew Tobirama.

* * *

"Here, i brought you the food you wanted." said Hiruzen Sarutobi who was an old man, teamed up with Tobi in his shift. "You had a boyfriend, right?"

"..?"

"Isn't it the boy that had wonf a few Chemistry competitions?"

"How do you know?"

"They are both in the same class with my daughted. I have seen him. But he has changed his hairstyle. I remember him always having long one."

 _What is he talking about? From where does he know that Izuna's hair is shorten? He hasn't been anywhere out. He must have seen him with me in the car._

"Yea.."

* * *

Mito and Izuna had already went back in the car and arrived at the bus station. 15 minues were left.

"Izu, I want to give you something." she grabbed the bags from the backseats and gave them to him. "That's for you"

"Eh?"

"Take them. It's for you"

"No, i can't!" Izuna refused taking the presents. That was way too much!

"I promise, it would be the last gift that i am making you" Izuna nearly cried. He was so grateful to that woman. Since Mito appeared in his life evrything has gone better.

"No, please don't cry." and she hugged him.

"I-its from happ-ines-s". he said trough whimps and hugged her thigher. He felt her scent. Mito's hair smelt like menta. He remebered how Madara would buy menta candies and play chellange who would eat more until they pass out. He smiled. The Uzumaki saw the bus coming.

"The bus. It's coming." Izuna nodded. He grabbed the bags and went out of the car.

* * *

When Izuna arrived home, he managed to make sure to hide the bags.

 _But if he sees them? No, I'd better unpackage and put them in the wardrobe. I won't wear any of them for now. He will not notice the clothes until i put on some of the. Untill the day of finding out comes.. i will make some lie, or even better.. i would have already left him!_

* * *

Tobirama was exausted. All day working without any break. Even Hiruzen had to bring him the food.

Since Izuna was out, he hadn't studied anything for the future tests. Tobirama entered the house. All he needed was a hot shower.

"He must be in his room." Tobirama took of his clothes and went insite the bath. He turned on the how weather and showered himself until sluffy bubbles appeared. His skin was almost burnt by the boiling water but he enjoyed that. Izuna heard some footsteps.

 _Has to be Tobirama._

The Senju wrapped some towel around his waist. His hair was still wet. He was too tired to dry his hair. He wasn't even hungry. Tobirama laid with naked upper parts, just having a towel, on the couch. He felt asleep.

 _Did he eat already? Maybe he still does. I better go check later._ Izuna though.

Around half hour had passed. _I shall go and wash the dishes._

Izuna saw Tobirama sleeping peacefully almost naked. How could this man feel no cold?! The brunette wondered how different he would be is life wasn't so severe with him. Izuna sighed. As he was washing the dishes he felt someone's warmth behing him. He turned around to face Tobirama.

"Is there something you need?" Izuna asked. The boy notiec that Tobirama's eyes were fuzzy. It was like the tiredness had killed him and the Senju was a walking death.

"Yes." Izuna rised both of his eyebrows. He looked with questioned eyes.

"You" He put both of his arms on the both sides of the sink. He had been doing it unconsciously since life had been taking away most of his precious things.

"Tobi.." Izuna had been starting to feel pity for his boyfriend. The albino wanted to kiss Izuna and he was going to do it but he stopped in the middway. The Uchiha was with closed eyes. He new Tobirama would kiss him but surprisingly he didn't do it. When he opened his eyes, they both stared into eachoer.

 _Tobirama had been acting strangely in the last days._

The Senju hissed and cursed under his breath.

"Is everything ok?" Izuna asked worrying. Tobi didn't answer.

 _Why do I even ask questions when they are never being answered._

Tobirama rested his head on the raven's boy shoulder.

"Yea.."

 _Damn it. Damn it. I think i am being attached too much for that Uchiha. When he was going out with Itachi and Shisui i would feel jealous. And now.. when i am all day working.. not being able to se him.. i am starting to miss him. That's not the actual me! I hate Uchihas._ Tobirama sneezed.

"I think you have caught cold." Izuna put his arm on Tobirama's forehead. "You're burning. You shouldn't be walking around so naked."

The albino hissed.

Because Izuna was too kind he was going to take care of him.

"Come. I will take care of you" Tobirama didn't refuse. He had fever and really needed someone to look after him. Izuna would borrow him his own bed since it was softer. He took some warm clothes of Tobirama and helped him put them on. After being laid in the bed Izuna made some warm tea and gave him a medicine.

"Why would you help me when all i do is torture you?" Tobirama's vision was blurry and his head hurted so bad.

"I ..."

"I don't need someone to be pity on me." Tobirama could bearly think, so let's not meantion talking.

"I truly believe that deep down you're a good man." Izuna was sitting near him on the bed. The room was silent for a second.

"What if i told you that i love you?" Izuna looked confused.

"You have bad fever. Take some rest, okay?" Izuna tried to get up but was stopped by Tobirama.

"I love you."

Izuna was starting to get scared. What was he talking?

"Tobi, let me go and get some sleep, please.."

"Stay." said quietly Tobi "don't leave me like the others. Stay with me tonight." Tobirama's eyes were half opened as he had been starting to shake and sweat from the fever. Izuna nodded.

* * *

During the night Tobirama wouldn't stop delirious. Izuna was studying. His eyes had started to hurt from so much reading. The tiredness took him over and he felt asleep on his desk.

Around middnight Tobirama woke up. His throat was so sore. He stoop up and saw Izuna fallen alseep. His fever had gone away but not and the sneezing.

 _He has fallen asleep as he studied? No.. I remeber now.. Shit! he took care of me. Was it a dream? I told him that a love him? It'd better be one._

His vision got all he was still sick. _I'd better take some sleep again. Is Izuna going to sleep there?_ Tobirama frowned. He lifted the younger boy and put him on the bed. Tobirama laid next to him. The Senju covered both of them with the blanket. Izu was stil sleeping deeply. Tobirama was very careful with every move he did in order not to weak him up. The albino swipe his hair with his own fingers. It was so fluffy and soft.

"Nii-san.." Tobirama sighed. Izuna was having a dream about Madara.

 _Maybe I shall let him see his brother._

Tobirama felt his stomach being ticklished. He felt vibration being sent through his whole body.

"It seems that it wasn't a dream after all. I really do love you." he wishpered.

* * *

In the morning the first one to weak up was Izuna. He weakly opened his eyes.

"Wha?" he jumped in surprise. He saw Tobirama near him.

"Hmm?" Tobirama was the next one to weak up. Izuna's face looked confused, yet sute. What was he doing next to the Senju.

"It seems that last night you have moved to the bed." He lied him. What was he supposed to say? The truth? No way!

"Yea.." Izuna agreed, not remembereing anything, only that he read around 200 pages.

"Today you will go to school by buss." Izuna nodded. "I would skip the day."

* * *

The day was typical for Izuna, meeting Mito and hanging out together. Unfortunatelly, Hiruzen saw him once again.

"Yes?" answered Tobirama.

"Boss gave you permisson not to come tomorrow if you're feeling so sick."

"Thank him."

"Since there is no one to take care of you, are you alright?"

"What do you mean" Yes, Izuna was out and he was alone. But how would Hiruzen know that.

"I saw Izuna in the park so I thought-" he was interrupted by Tobirama's deadly voice.

"What was he doing?" the Senju had understood that he gave way too much freedom to the boy. He had abused the trust.

"Nothing speccial. Just hanging around with some redhead."

"How did she look like?" Tobirama knew who that might be.

"Well.. they were far away, but she had long hair. They were stanging with their back in front of me, but i think she had green eyes."

Tobirama felt anger building inside of him by hearing that. So that brat has been seeing secretly Mito? Behind his back? How long has it been like that? Yes, Izuna seemed happier during those days. The Uchiha was really in trouble.

"Is it the first time you saw them?" Tobirama wanted to know how long has it been.

"Yea, yea. Yesterday when I mentioned him after bringing you the food."

"I see. Thanks, Bye" and the call ended. Tobirama hit the table with his fists tightened. He was really really pissed and it was bad when it happend. His vission was still blurry due to the fever. It would go up and down. He had to take some medicines fast because the night was going to last long.


	13. I love you

**CHAPTER THIRDTHEEN**

 ** _I love you_**

"I shall be going." Izuna spoke.

"Can you tell me at least where are you located?"

"Well" he was hesitating if he really should tell her. What if Mito came unexpectedly?

"I won't come all of sudden." she laughed.

"It's at the countryside. After passing the Hyuga's house there's intersection. Go there and you will see a house with big garden. You won't mistake it because .. actually that's the only house located there." Mito nodded.

"By the way you should grow out your hair long again."

Izuna laughed nervously. "From all the pressure it won't. I still wonder how i haven't ended up with some white hairs."

* * *

Tobirama was sitting on the couch where a few days ago they were chilling out with Izuna. He was trying his best not to lose control because he was really mad. He had told Izuna his deepest secret and the Uchiha had already betrayed him. Tobirama looked at the clock, wich was standing on the wall, thinking that the brunette would be late, but it was just about time for him to come home.

No late the front door opened. Izuna entered the living room just to face Tobirama's glare. He was gazing over the little boy. Izuna felt that something was wrong. He didn't want to let his guard down so he smiled and greeted his boyfriend.

"Hello"

"How was today?" Izuna's heart started to beat fast. Tobirama's voice was deep and serious, just as in the beginning. Tobirama was thrilling scary.

"Good." Izuna voice has started to shake in fear but he managed to calm himself down.

"Why you look so scared?" Tobirama's expression remained calm. Izuna didn't know should he lie to him. It seemed that Tobirama had already known the truth. screw it. Things had already gone bad, they couldn't go any worse.

"A cat jumped in front of me on my way back and i got scared."

"I see." Tobirama stood up as Izuna headed to his room where he was going to change his school clothes.

"I should call yout teacher to see how you have been doing." Izuna's eyes got wide open in shock. Bad, bad.. really back. Luckily, he was with his back at Tobrama so he wasn't able to see his facial expression. Izuna just nodded so that he could hide his fear.

"Go change your clothes and make me dinner." Tobirama was ordering just as before.

"Y-yes." he hurried to run into his room. Eyes got teary and heart pumped fast. I am in big trouble. If he calls sempai and finds out.. i will be dead. Izuna was about to brust into tears. Shall I call Mito? No, better no. I have to act normal and everything will be fine. I can do this! Izuna washed his face and changed the clothes. In his speed he had put one of Mito's T-shirts.

"New clothes, huh?" Tobirama pointed out. Izuna looked down to notice that he had put the Batman one. shit.

"Yea." he tried his best to act calm.

"How you got it?"

"It was a present from winning the first round in Chesmitry." Izuna avoided looking into Tobirama's eyes.

* * *

"Aren't you going to sit and eat with me?" It was kinda unusual for Tobi to say that. They had never ever ate together. Izuna would prefer eating alone. He wanted to enjoy his food as much as possible, not wanting to deal with the albino's face.

"I am not hungry. Thanks." to be told, Izuna wasn't hungry, all that stress with coming home just made his appetite to disappear.

"Sit." Izuna gulped. He hoped nothing bad to be followed by.

* * *

"Aren't you going to eat? You haven't touched your plate." Tobirama's tone of voice hasn't changed. It was still deep and serious. "Don't tell me you have made the dinner poisonous." Tobirama laughed wich made Izuna even more anxious.

"I told you already.. i am not hungry." Izuna was continuing to avoid Tobirama face. "And so.. did you contact sempai?" The young Uchiha wanted to know if he had been in trouble. Did he made it more obvious by asking that question? He gulped.

"My phone hasn't enough battery."

Izuna accepted that as a "no". Tobirama continued.

"You know.. I was kinda wondering if I shall meet you with your brother.. not now since.. " Izuna was still avoiding the eye contact. All he was doing was to watch his plate. "But now.. since you are meeting her, I guess you have already met Madara."

Izuna wide opened his eyes. shit.

"You don't need to lie me anymore, Izuna." Tobirama has started to move closer towards Izuna.

"Tobi.. I.." Izuna realized Tobirama that now really did know about Mito. He gulped and in his fear stood up from the chair and moved backwards. Tobirama was unusually calm and that scared even more the little boy. Izuna didn't know what was the Senju capable of doing so he continued moving backwards until his back faced the wall.

"Are you scared of me?" The albino was in front of him, his body held in peace. Izuna didn't know should he answer the question. He was ready to be hit so he covered hi face with both of his arms. Surprisingly there was no punch. Izuna removed both of his hands and no soon the Senju moved his owns to grab the Uchiha's throat. Izuna gasped in the sudden touch.

"Why have you done it Izuna? Wasn't I enough for you? I didn't give you the happiness you were seeking for?" Tobirama's facial expression was rather sad than mad. Izuna didn't understand him. His vibes always changed. Izuna watched confused. Tobirama continued talking as his grip get thigher.

"You know.. you were the only one I have truly trusted after brother. I hated Uchiha mostly because of Madara but i found you and though you're different so i got attached. In the end .. you betrayed me." now Izuna could see that hsi voice tone has changed. Little before he was talking calmly and now .. he felt that his life was in serious danger. Izuna gasped for air. Tobirama's grip was way too strong. The white-haired man noticed that Izuna was desperate for air so he let him go. The Uchiha bend over trying to catch his breath. His eyes got teary. He wanted to scream at his boyfriend's face right there and now. He knew how he would end up if he did that but he didn't care anymore.

"You.. if you are saying the truth , then you shouldn't have treated me like that! The same goes for Mito!" zuna covered his mouth as he realized what he had just said.

"So.. she told you, huh? Do you know that this bitch is nothing but a good fuck?" Tobirama's voice had started to get husky and deeper with each word. "The difference is that.. I love you, and i can't do anything about it." he reached Izunas face and got it in both of his palms. Izuna saw that the Senju was frowing, but he didn't care.

"If you had loved me, you wouldn't act like a monster!" Izuna screamed in his face. Tobirama got back up and smirked. The brunette whimped as he saw the movements of the Senju. Tobirama chuckled and put his arm on his own mouth, covering it to show how amazed he was.

"I can't believe what Mito has done to you. You're the same rebelious brat as you used to be. It took me so much time to tame you. Seems i have to do it again. It's going to be fun tonight."

But Izuna wasn;t in the mood of those games. Indeed, he was tired of it all. He pushed hard Tobirama so he could escape. Since the Senju wasn't excepting that the attempt was succesfull. Izuna ran fast to his room locking it. Tobirama just chuckled. The rean fun has already started.


	14. Please, help me!

**CHAPTER FOURTHEEN**

 ** _Please, help me!_**

Izuna's heart was pumping fast. He leaned his head on the door. He had to calm himself down if he wanted to think his next step in peace. His hands were shaking in fear. His breathing got rapid. He had to call Mito but Tobirama's phone was in the kitchen. A plan appeared in his mind but no soon he heard footsept coming towards his room. He got his desk and moved it in front of the door so Tobirama wouldn't be able to get in even with force.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Izuna, open the door." Icuna could hear Tobirama nearly laughing. Izuna in his panic tripped anf fell. He wa in pain, ankle twisted.

"Seems like you are going to kill yourself before I am able to do that."

"Go away!" Izuna creamed in fear and hissed, cursing under his breath.

"If you open , I won't do anything bad, I promise." Yea, like he would keep his promise. Izuna grabbed his pocket knife wich was on the desk. He was going to use it as a weapon just in case that the albino attacked him. Izuna walked slowly towards the door and pushed slightly the desk so he could unlock.

"Oh, you have protected youself good." Tobirama laughed. Few tears rolled down to Izuna's face but he wipped them away. He touched the door handle and felt how Tobirama's arm was there as well trying to open. Izuna took a deep breath before slowly opening the door. He knew that nothing good was going to happend from now on. The Uchiha saw a big grin on his boyfriend's face. His heart skipt a beat. Tobirama tried to catch him by the waist but Izuna got out his knife and managed to cut both of his cheecks.

"Damn you brat!" Tobirama screamed holding both of his cheeks. Blood started to drip down on the floor. Izuna ran over the kitchen searching for the phone. He opened one cabinet where the Senju would usually put his mobile phone. He searched it as his arms were shaking. He had to calm down right there and now but it was impossible. He gasped as he felt someone grabbing him by the hair.

"Let me go!" Izuna screamed.

"You won't survive the night." and Tobi punched the younger boy in the face. Izuna's lip started to bleed.

"Ughh!" he whimped. He could feel the metalic taste in his mouth. Tobirama pushed Izuna on the floor and started kicking him. The Uchiha curled up in vain , covering his head.

"Stop, STOP!" Suddenly, Tobirama did stop. He roughly grabbed Izuna's arms and dragged him to his room. Thank god Izuna had found the mobile phone on time and put it in his pocket.

"Tobi, Tobi! Please! STOP!" Izu started crying. His leg hurted from the fall and his lip bleeded. Not only that but and from Tobirama's kicks his forehead was bleeding as well. Izuna tried to struggle but without any success.

"No, Let me go!"

"SHUT UP!" Tobirama slapped him across the face. Izuna was in so much pain, not only physically but and mentally.

"Just because your father has done that to you it doesen't mean you have to follow his steps!" Izuna screamed from the top of his lungs. His eyes full of tears. Tobirama snapped and glared over Izuna.

"I am doint it because i love you."

"You are sick! That's not LOVE!" Tobirama frowned.

"Then I will show you what love is." and he pushed the brunette on the bed. Izuna's vision got blurry from the throwing because his forehead was badly damaged. No soon he had realized that Tobi had started to remove his clothes. The Senju was already on top of him.

"Don't please! Tobi, stop.. don't touch me!" Izuna turned his head to the other side in order to avoid the albino's kisses. But the Senju squeesed the little's boy member hard and he cried in pain.

"AH!" he looked Tobirama directly in the eyes. His whimps had become rapid and more tears started to apper.

"Why? Why..." Izuna cried heavily.

"I can't help it, i told you already. I love you so much.. but you've kept ignoring me.. I was so jealous of Itachi and Shisui so i dragged you out here , far away from them." Izuna got idea. Next to the bed there was a desk on wich a lamp was put. He had to steal Tobirama's attention so he could get it and hit him with it, in order to escape.

"Y-ou should have talked with me.. I-I have never ever found you bad or disgusting. It's true that you were mean to me but... i didn't like the fast that you would tease Madara-nii.. I thought we could be e-even friends!" As Izuna was talking Tobirama seemed very concetrated. That was the moment when Izu grabbed the lamp and smashed it in his head. Tobirama was punch-drunk so the brunette pushed him and got up fastly running out of the room directly to the garden. He wanted to be as far away as possible so he could call Mito.

;;;;;;; _Please, please answer._ It was late , around 12 pm

;;;;;;; _still no answer..._ Izuna was going to brust out in tears. He had gone so far just to call her .. and now she's not answering.

"Yea?" a manly voice answered. _Have i dealt the wrong number, please god no!_

"Mito Uzumaki?" Izuna's voice was shaking.

"She's busy at the moment but i will-"

"P-please, thell her to come!" Kawarama could hear Izuna's whimps through the phone.

"IZUNA!" It was Tobirama's voice. He was in front of him and grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"Hey, HEY! Can you hear me?!" Kwarama asked almost screaming. No answer came. The call ended.

"Mito!" Kawarama screamed.

Mito popped out her head from the office where she was working. Her father had asked her if she could go tonight in his office and chesk come documents. She had asked Kawarama to go with her because her car was broken and no one could lift her.

"That Uchiha boy called you.. he is in a big trouble.."


	15. The end

**CHAPTER SIXTHEEN**

 ** _The end_**

"You called her?" Tobirama's voice was serious. Izuna didn't answer. He was scared shaking like a little puppy. "Get up." Tobirama commanded. Izuna had been kneeling , hided at the back ofthe house near the wall. He lifted his head to face Tobirama's eyes. They were deadly red. He hoped Mito would arive soon but it would take her from 20 to 25 mins. He had to escape fast.. or atleast keep himself alive.

Izuna slowly got up. As he was doing it he noticed a knife being held in the Senju's arm.

"W-what are you going to do with that knife?"

"Cut you in pieces?" It was more like a hesitation.

Mito on the other hand was driving fast. She was supposed to arrive no less than 15 mins.

"Izuna, please, please hang on! I will arive on time, you just find a way to protect yourself!" Mito whispered as she felt how her eyes got teary.

* * *

"T-tobi.. please.." more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"We could have been so happy..."

"W-we can still be!" Tobirama seemed like he was going nuts. Izuna had, or atleast to try to calm him down.

"Izuna.." Tobirama spoke. "Have you ever noticed how beautiful are you, even with all that blood on your face." Izuna gulped. Tobirama seemed unpredictable.

"T-tobi.." Izu repeated his name after and after. Tobirama had pressed Izuna on towards the wall. The little Uchiha continued to cry. He closed his eyes as he felt how Tobirama's lips were a few inches away from his own.

"Please.. leave that knife.. I beg you!" he bearly whispered. The albino licked away few tears from Izuna's cheeck. He could feel the metalic taste of the blood mixed with tears. His lips moved back to their's previous position. The white-haired man kissed Izuna. The little Uchiha was about to break down. Why Tobirama was acting like that? He wide opened his eyes as he felt the tip of the knife touching his stomach.

"MMMPHHH!" he tried to scream but Tobirama was forcing him into the kiss. He pushed his own tounge in plea for dominance. Izuna had no chance but to let him do as he wished. Maybe then he would get soften.

When Tobirama pulled away from the kiss he wishpered in Izuna's ear.

"Shhh. Don't cry love." Izuna felt how the knife was starting to stab him. "If I can't have you ,noone else will."

Izuna could feel his own breathing stopping. His fear was so much that he even forgot how to breathe.

SLAM!

Tobirama turned his head to see a car stopped in front of their house. Was it Mito? It wasn't Mito's car tho. Neighbours? Lost people?

"You'd better act normal" Tobirama warned Izuna.

"Normal?! I am all covered in blood! HELP!" and Tobirama slapped Izuna's face pointing him out the knife.

"Watch out. I am the boss here." Izuna nodded.

"IZUNA!" Mito yelled.

"So it's your Uzumaki friend? That bitch! She will follow your path, directly in death." Tobirama was planning on killing on her.

"Tob-i, please don't! I beg you!" he knew the intensions Tobirama had.

Tobirama grabbed both of Izuna's arms behing his back, putting the knife in front of the boy's throat.

"Izuna!" Mito screamed his name as she saw both of the males. "Let him go you animal!"

"You.." Tobi laughed. "really think you can do something, don't you?" a wide grin appeared on his face.

"If you let him go you won't be bothered anymore."

"Bothered?"

"The police is coming."

"Izuna.." his voice seamed threating. "you are the one who had told our location, you son of a bitch, you should die!" the knife almost slaughtered his throat as someone attacked Tobirama from back. It was Kawarama.

Izuna got realised and the little boy threw himself in Mito's embrance crying and whimping,

"Shh. It's over Izuna. Calm down." Mito kissed his forehead. She noticed the dried blood he had over it. "You will be fine."

* * *

"Kawarama, thank so you much for coming right after me. If it wasn't you.. everything could be so different right now." Both of them were in the hospital, waiting for the doctors to come and tell if they could visit Izuna. Tobirama was in the police station arrested.

"Are you sure your hand is alright?"

"Yea." he laughed nervously. "He just stabbed me slightly, it's not like it was cut.."

Mito smiled.

"Mito Uzumaki?" a nurse came.

"Yes. How is Izuna?"

"You can go and see him. Hes out of unconsciousness"

"Kawa, are you coming?"

"You go alone, i have some work to do," Mito nodded.

* * *

The red-head opened the door. Izuna was lying in the bed, a few bandageswere covering his wounds. He seemed pretty tired.

"Izu!" Mito ran to catch his arm in her own. "How do you feel, are you alright?!"

"Yea.. " Izuna bearly spoke. He was too tired. He was too tired of life. How could he end up in the hospital. How could life be so cruel with him. "Wh-what happened last night. I bearly remeber.."

"Shh,. don't talk." Mito petted his hair. "Kwarama got in time. If he didn't, you would have been ... dead by now.. He attacked Tobirama from back, the only thing is that he managed to stab his hand and it bleeded badly. It's bandaged right now tho, so it's fine. Tobirama is in the arrest."

"Is.. he going in prison..?"

"Yea.."

"You know... that.. even if he goes.. one day he will be freed and might come back .. and.." Izuna couldn't continue anymore. He started to cry.

"Hey, I am here. Don't worry. Kawarama is here too. Everyone will protect you."

"Madara- nii. Where is he? I want to see him."

"Izuna..." Mito looked with sad expression the little boy.

"What?" Izuna's heart started to beat fast once again. He hated that feeling. It reminded him of Tobirama and their relationship.

"I-i don't know.. shall i tell you.. or even if i tell you... how should i do it.." Mito tried her best to not panic the boy.

"Please! Tell me! Is everything alright with nii-san?!"

"Izuna.."

 _~FLASHBACK_

 _Madara was hanging out with some of his collaborators. Hashirama was passing by with his car and saw that. Madara was laughing and smiling. He couldn't believe that it was Madara.. he had changed so much. Even more beauiful and brighten... Usually the old Dara would frown and get angry for stupid things. It was rare to see his smile but not.. it didn't seam so._

 _Madara waved to his friends for goodbye and headed to his home. He sank into a dark alley. It was a shorten way through his house._

 _"Dara!" Hashirama jumped in front of him._

 _The Uchiha jumped in surprise at the sudden appearence of Hashirama. He hadn't seen him from months. He wouldn't stop calling him, so he even had to change his phone number._

 _"What are you doing here? What do you want?"_

 _"I have been searching you for so long.." Hashirama hoped that he would bring back Madara in his life._

 _"Please.. stop with that drama. Get over me. I know it wasn't Mito, but you did it with some blond chick called Tsunade."_

 _"How did you-"_

 _"You're very fameous, aren't you?"_

 _"It was nothing, i hadn't any feelings towards her. I thought at that time that you were cheating on me with your colleague so.. one night i got very angry.. when we fought throught the phone and you didn't come home.. so i went outside and.. "_

 _"Hey, it's fine.. really. I don't care." Madara seemed so calm .. like Hashirama wasn't anything for him._

 _"So.. you really .. forgot me so fast?" Hashi couldn't believe._

 _"Yea. I think i'm going to start a new relationship with my-" Hashirama slapped Madara. How could he cheat on him?_

 _"You whore, so fast after our break up."_

 _"What are you-" Hashirama shoved Madara in the car. "LET ME GO! YOU'RE SICK! WE ARE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE, DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

 _"you... " Hashirama seemed serious. It scared Madara. He had never seen that side of him , even if they were in relationship. He was always the happy and bright one. Hashirama continued speaking. "Have you kissed someone after our break up?"_

 _"Why are you asking me such questions, You freak let me go and unlock the doors!" Hashirama started the car and drove._

 _"Where a-are we going..? You're scaring me.. please!"_

 _~END OF FLASHBACK_

"Y-you ... can't be serious.."

"I am so sorry.." Mito knew she should't have told him the truth after reanimating but.. she could't lie him i either.

"So.. you're telling me that.. nii-san was dragged into Hashirama's Senju house.. and he.. was raped and killed?"from Izuna's eyes started to roll tears down to his cheeks.. he couldn't remember the last time he hadn't cried. Wether for him, or someone else.

"Izuna.. Izuna.." Mito hugged him tightly as he burried his head in her chest to cry. It wasn't heavy one, more like soft and prolonged crying.

"I hate .. this life.." his head hurted so much, both from the damage and the new. His world was broken into pieces. In order to be hurt more, he wanted to know the truth. "Where is... Hashirama?"

"He.. made suicide after that.. both of their bodies were found in his apartament."

"Nii-san.. nii-san.. " Izuna started to whimp. No soon he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

After being discharged from the hospital, they made a funeral for Madara. Izuna didn't want to hear a word about Senju's. Let their own family burry the killer of his beloved brother. He was staring blankly in the hole where his brother's coffin was. Two men threw sand onto it in order to burry him. Izuna didn't cry. He didn't feel anything. He wanted to die too. But seemed death didn't want him since he survived through the real hell. So going in hell would be a child game.

"Izuna.." Mito put her arm onto Izuna's shoulder in order to comfort him. "He's in better place."

"Nii-san.." Izuna almost whishpered. "did mom and dad welcome you in front of the heaven's gates?" A tear rolled over his cheek. "I hope they did, because you deserved true happiness. I always loved you and always will. Rest in peace, my beloved big brother."


	16. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 _ **After 3 years**_

"Welcome home guys." Mito greeted both of the males, Kawarama and Izuna, as they entered the house. The dinner was already made. You could hear Kawarama's stomach rumbling. Mito chuckled. "Kinda hungry?"

"Kinda starving!" Kawarama answered. Izuna and Mito laughed.

Izuna had moved to live with Mito since he had no parents, no simblings left, or any house to live in. He had overcame the death of his brother. He still missed him tho but he would go every Sunday to his grave and put fresh flowers. A pucket of daisies, his favourite one.

"Did you take your uni exam?" Izuna asked as he was washing his hands before eating. On the other hand Kawarama wouldn't bother eating with dirty ones. He already had began to eat.

"Yes. Ah, I can't believe i finally finished university!" she sighed.

"Your dad would have been proud." Mito nodded as a nostalgic smile appeared on her face. Her father has died as well. He was just too old and the disease surpassed him. "Well.. come on, lets sit and eat."

"I think Kawarama is already done."

"Love, you are impatient as awlays." Mito laughed.

Yes, Mito and Kawarama got married after the death of Uzumaki's father. He had done so much to comfort and brighten her up. Even if it wasn't love from first sight, she fell inlove with his personality. He was a real gentleman, even if he wasn't so handsome. If you get to know him, you would find out that he is the dreamt husband.

 ** _Ater 4 years_ **

"Izunaa!" Kawarama screamed. "I.. I have became a father.." he cried from happines.

"Calm down.. " Izuna smiled. "You have to be a lot more sensible from now on , you know?"

Kawarama nodded.

"You have to two precious people to care about.. your wife and your son."

Kawarama was so happy. He got the woman of his life and now.. she had just borned him a beautiful baby. He hugged tightly Izuna in his happines continueing to cry. The Uchiha sighed.

 _ **After 6 years**_

"Madara!" A 2 years old baby was running like a wild animal around the house. "Come here!" Mito screamed.

"He is surely an Uzumaki, eh?" Izuna laughed.

"Izunaa! You're the next one who will be beaten!" this kid had no limit of his energy.

 _ **After 10 years**_

"Uncle Izuna, help me with Chemistry, please! It's the stupiest subject in the whole word!" the little Madara found it difficult to do his homework. Izuna laughed. The memory of he and his brother appeared in his mind. How his beloved aniki would find Chemistry difficult. That kid not only had his brother name, but and his dislikes.

"Come here." he put the 6 years old now boy in his lap. "Let me see."

Mito smiled at the view in front of her eyes. Izuna was finally happy once again and now there were 4 men in her life that she really loved and protected. Her father, Izuna, Kawarama and her precious son.

 _Today.. they are going to set free Tobirama from the prison.. i hope.. he never appeares in our life again.. he doesen't know where we live, since we moved to Uzushikagure, but yet.. fate is unpredictable._ Mito thought.

"Mom! Uncle Izuna is so clever, did you know?!" Madara was surprised by the fact that Izuna knew everything, mostly that he remebered things wich he studied before 10 years.

"Yea" she petted her son on the head. "You could be too.. but you have inherited the laziness of you dad.."

"Aww mommy!"

"It's fine. You're fine even stupid." Izuna joked.

Both of the adults laughed.

* * *

 **HEYYYY! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY :D SINCE MY** **VOCABULARY ISN'T SO RICH, IF I HAVE REPEATED MYSELF SOMEWHERE A LOT, PLEASE DO NOT HESISTATE TO PM ME SO I COULD CHANGE THE TEXT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TO KNOW DID YOU LIKE THE STORY ^^ IT IS MY FIRST ONE,**

 **THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT. xoxox**


End file.
